


La fête.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs
Genre: Agression, Amitié, M/M, Reconstruction, amour, fête - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Ils chahutèrent un petit moment avant que Guillaume aperçoive du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui, à côté de Julien. Il détourna son attention vers cette personne et vit un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge parler à Julien en souriant. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux mi-longs et noirs. Il avait l'air, de là où il était, assez élancé et petit en taille. Julien lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le garçon se mit à rougir. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque celui-ci rigola de bon cœur.





	1. Chapter 1

Lorsque Guillaume fit son entrée dans la grande maison, la fête battait déjà son plein. Il chercha du regard Julien, le propriétaire et celui qui avait organisé cette fête chez lui. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, c'était seulement un ami d'un ami d'un ami. Mais dans cette petite ville, dès qu'une fête avait lieu, tout le monde était vite au courant et pouvait se pointer sans problèmes à condition de connaître de près ou de loin la personne qui l'organisait. Ses potes l'avaient littéralement harcelé pour qu'il vienne ce soir, prétextant que ce serait la 'soirée du siècle'. Toujours plus d'exagération. Soudain, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules :

« Eh, Gringo ! T'es venu finalement !

\- Ablaye, t'es déjà là ? »

Guillaume sourit en reconnaissant son ami, déjà à moitié bourré et en voyant Skread et Bouteille assis sur le canapé, un peu plus loin, en train de rigoler avec les autres.

« Bien sûr, ça fait genre trois heures qu'on est arrivés moi et les autres. Viens, on les rejoint !

\- Et Claude, pas encore là ?

\- Deuklo ? Nan, il va encore arriver complètement torché, tu le connais. Au moins, il nous fera rigoler ! »

Guillaume rigola en pensant à leur pote et à toutes ses histoires plus loufoques les unes que les autres qu'il aimait leur raconter en fin de soirée. Toujours un bon plan pour se remonter le moral quand l'alcool commençait à ne plus faire son effet dans leurs veines.

 

Guillaume s'assit à côté de Skread qui se tourna vers lui et lui fit un check quand il le reconnut.

« Bah mec, pas trop tôt ! On a failli t'attendre, hein ! »

Guillaume rit et fit un signe de tête à Bouteille pour le saluer. Il tourna la tête en direction des autres personnes présentes sur les canapés et l'une d'elle lui tendit la main

« Moi, c'est Julien. J'espère que t'as pas galéré à trouver.

\- Non, ça va, mes potes m'avaient bien expliqué le chemin jusqu'à chez toi. Chan-mé la baraque, dis donc !

\- Ouais, c'est à mes vieux. Ils sont pas là du week-end alors j'en profite. Sinon, j'habite un appart' minable dans le centre. Ça me permet de revivre mes années dorées du lycée où je faisais des mégas teufs ici ! » rigola-t-il.

Guillaume lui sourit et prit une gorgée de la bière que lui tendit Ablaye. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de s'asseoir entre lui et Skread sur le canapé déjà trop plein et il le repoussa en rigolant. Ils chahutèrent un petit moment avant que Guillaume aperçoive du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui, à côté de Julien. Il détourna son attention vers cette personne et vit un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge parler à Julien en souriant. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux mi-longs et noirs. Il avait l'air, de là où il était, assez élancé et petit en taille. Julien lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le garçon se mit à rougir. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque celui-ci rigola de bon cœur. Guillaume le dévisageait depuis un moment déjà lorsque le garçon s'aperçut qu'il le regardait et lui sourit, un peu timidement. Guillaume rougit alors et il ressentit un drôle de pincement dans sa cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

 

 

Julien s'était levé pour aller chercher à boire et l'inconnu était resté seul, un peu penaud, pris en sandwich entre un mec déjà bien bourré qui gueulait comme un dératé dans l'oreille de son pote et deux meufs, assez bonnes d'ailleurs, qui se prenaient en selfie. Histoire de marquer le coup. De dire 'oui, on était à cette soirée, c'était d'enfer.' Alors qu'elles avaient passé la soirée à essayer de prendre une photo potable. Guillaume, qui discutait avec ses potes - ou plutôt faisait semblant d'écouter la discussion de ses potes tout en surveillant le garçon du coin de l'œil – le vit se pencher un peu maladroitement vers les deux filles et leur dire quelque chose. Les filles rigolèrent et lui passèrent leur portable pour qu'il les prenne en photo. Deux secondes plus tard, elles se levèrent après avoir vérifié que la photo était bonne et l'une d'elle ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon avant de s'éloigner. Celui-ci rougit et essaya tant bien que mal de se recoiffer. Guillaume fit un petit sourire en coin et se leva avec l'intention d'aller lui parler. Il s'affala sur le canapé à ses côtés et sa cuisse rentra en contact avec la sienne, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon. Guillaume rit à sa réaction et se recula sur le canapé.

« Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi !

\- Et qui es-tu ? lui demanda le    garçon en lui souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Guillaume. Et toi ?       

\- Aurélien. Je suis un ami de    Julien.

\- Comme tout le monde ici, je    suppose. » rit Guillaume.

Le garçon se mit à rougir et Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il but une autre gorgée de sa bière :

« Bravo pour les meufs d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda    Aurélien, un peu perplexe.    

\- Ben c'étaient les deux seules    dans un rayon de moins de 50 mètres et il a fallut que tu    leur propose ton aide. Maintenant elles se sont cassées et il ne    reste plus que les deux lourdingues à côté de toi.    

\- Eux, tu veux dire ? demanda    le garçon en montrant évasivement du doigt les personnes derrière    son épaule.

\- Ouais, comment tu fais pour ne pas    encore être sourd ? C'est un mystère pour moi ! »

Aurélien se mit à rire et Guillaume sourit à ce son. Il aimait son rire.  
  


« Dis moi, tu connais bien Julien ? lui demanda le garçon soudain.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est un ami d'un    ami d'un ami... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Ah d'accord... répondit Aurélien    en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?    demanda Guillaume en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière, presque    vide à présent.

\- C'est juste que... je viens juste    de le rencontrer en fait... Enfin on s'est déjà vu une fois    avant... Mais bon, voilà, il m'a invité à sa fête aujourd'hui et    j'ai accepté malgré le fait que je ne connaisse personne... Mais    bon, je m'aperçois que je ne connais toujours rien de lui. Il a    l'air gentil mais après...

\- Mais c'est quoi votre relation ?    Pourquoi il t'a invité si tu ne connais personne ? demanda    Guillaume en fronçant des sourcils.    

\- Ben, il m'a rajouté en ami sur    facebook et m'a demandé si j'accepterai d'aller boire un verre avec    lui, rougit Aurélien.

\- Hein, sérieux ? Tu veux dire    qu'il veut sortir avec toi ? J'aurais jamais cru ça d'un mec    comme lui ! s'écria Guillaume en écarquillant des yeux.

\- Vraiment, pourquoi ? balbutia    Aurélien en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Non, enfin je le connais pas,    hein... Mais il ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui serait de ce bord tu    vois ? dit Guillaume d'un air embarrassé en essayant de se    rattraper.    

\- Et moi... si ? demanda    Aurélien, les joues rouges.    

\- Ben... peut-être un peu plus    ouais, répondit Guillaume en cherchant une excuse. C'est les    cheveux qui font ça. T'as des cheveux de bonne meuf.

\- De bonne meuf ? » rit    Aurélien de bon cœur. Guillaume aperçut des larmes au coin de ses yeux qui    menaçaient de s'échapper tellement il rigolait fort. Il resta    interdit devant son fou rire. Des 'cheveux de bonne meuf' ?    D'où il sortait ça ? C'était tellement nul. En voyant    Aurélien se tenir le ventre pour essayer de se contenir, un léger    rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et bientôt son rire se mêla au    sien.

 

 

Une demie heure plus tard, Julien revint avec deux verres et en donna un à Aurélien. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules sur le canapé. Guillaume se sentit soudain de trop et après un bref regard gêné à Aurélien il se leva pour rejoindre ses potes. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Il avait aimé discuter avec ce garçon. Avant que Julien ne revienne et ne se l'accapare pour lui tout seul. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui et soupira. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester toute la soirée avec la même personne, non ? Ce serait bizarre. Surtout avec un garçon. Ce qu'il devait faire, à la limite, c'était se trouver une jolie jeune femme avec des formes généreuses comme il les aimait et passer la soirée à la draguer. Il chopperait son numéro de téléphone à la fin de la soirée comme d'habitude et ne la rappellerait sans doute jamais. Ou seulement si l'idée d'aller aux putes lui devenait trop insupportable. Ou bien trop chère. Il trouva ses amis dans le jardin et pensa que la jeune femme pourrait bien attendre. De toute manière c'est pas ce qu'il manquait à cette fête, des filles. Il prit la discussion en court de route et ses amis ne lui demandèrent même pas où est-ce qu'il avait passé la dernière demie-heure. Une bière à la main, il sourit en les entendant parler des mêmes conneries qu'à chaque soirée.  
  


Une heure plus tard, Guillaume se dévoua pour aller chercher d'autres bières pour son petit groupe de potes. Il avait un peu froid et pensait en profiter pour aller chercher sa veste à l'intérieur. Il devait l'avoir laissée sur le canapé sur lequel il avait été assis plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il discutait avec ses potes. En traversant la large baie vitrée qui séparait le jardin du salon, il rentra sans faire exprès dans une jeune femme qui était en train de discuter avec son amie. Il s'excusa rapidement, sans même chercher à voir son visage, le cerveau déjà un peu embrumé par l'alcool, et l'entendit reprendre sa conversation comme si de rien n'était :

« Non, mais je te dis que ce mec a pas sa queue dans son caleçon !

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Mélanie ?

\- Attends, en même pas trois mois il est sorti avec deux amies à moi. Et apparemment, il y en a eut d'autres.

\- C'est que ça doit être un Don Juan alors.

\- Non, je te dis que ce Julien est un gros porc. Il traite les personnes avec qui il sort comme de la merde. Il cherche juste à les baiser puis les laisse en plan... »  
  


Guillaume s'immobilisa. Si elles n'avaient pas dit de qui elles parlaient, il aurait pu penser que c'était lui qui était au centre de cette conversation. Et bizarrement, il avait ressenti de la honte. Un gros porc. C'était à ça qu'il ressemblait vu de l'extérieur ? Et si c'était déjà sa réputation à lui aussi ? Après, il ne pensait pas traiter les femmes avec qui il sortait ou couchait comme de la merde. Plutôt comme un gentleman... Mais il ne les rappelait que très rarement ensuite alors est-ce que ça comptait réellement... ? Guillaume secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Peu importe. C'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

 

   
Il se dirigea vers le canapé au centre de la pièce, espérant y trouver sa veste. En s'approchant, il vit Julien en train de se lever et lorsque celui passa à côté de lui il lui cogna l'épaule gentiment de son poing comme pour dire 'bon retour parmi nous'. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Aurélien se leva avec un grand sourire en le voyant afin de lui dire quelque chose mais il retomba sur le canapé, ayant perdu son équilibre et se mit à rigoler en se tenant le ventre. Guillaume s'avança vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Hey... ça va ?

\- Si ça va ? Bien sûr que ça    va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Guillaume s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et le regarda, un sourire en coin.

« Chépa, tu tiens déjà plus debout ou quoi ? »

Aurélien pouffa un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé et de tourner son visage vers Guillaume. Ses cheveux étaient tombés devant ses yeux et il le dévisagea, prenant une intonation plus calme.

« Tu crois qu'il essaie de me bourrer la gueule ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'écria    Guillaume, avant de baisser la voix, embarrassé. Et puis, vous faites ce que    vous voulez, hein, c'est une fête...

\- Je rigolais, Guillaume. »    rit Aurélien.    

Guillaume se sentit devenir rouge. Pourquoi il s'était emporté comme ça ? Et pourquoi il avait ressenti quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu' Aurélien avait prononcé son nom ? Il avait définitivement trop bu.

« Euh... j'étais venu récupérer ma veste. Je l'avais laissé par ici, je crois. Tu ne l'aurai pas vue par hasard ? »

Aurélien cligna des yeux puis se redressa péniblement contre le dossier du canapé.

« C'est pas celle-là ? Celle que j'ai sur moi ? »

Guillaume baissa son regard pour le regarder.

« Euh, si...

\- J'suis désolé, rigola Aurélien.    J'avais un peu froid et je voyais cette pauvre veste toute seule sur    le canapé en face de moi qui me tendait ses petits bras. Je pouvais    pas décemment lui résister. Et puis comme ça, je te l'ai    réchauffée en attendant ton retour, continua-t-il en commençant à    l'enlever.

\- Ah, mais si t'as froid tu peux la    garder hein... » bafouilla Guillaume en agitant les mains.

Aurélien s'immobilisa un instant avant de finir de l'enlever de son dos :

« Non, t'inquiètes, sourit-il. Je me sens mieux déjà. Tu peux la récupérer. »

Guillaume prit sa veste qu'il lui tendait et lui rendit son sourire. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec ce garçon qu'il ne saurait expliquer...  
  


Il restèrent un petit moment sans parler, juste à se regarder avec un air embarrassé sur le visage, avant que Julien ne les interrompent en s'affalant aux côtés d'Aurélien qui sursauta de surprise. Il rit à a réaction et lui plaça une bière dans les mains avant de placer son bras sur ses épaules. Aurélien jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Guillaume et celui-ci se recula légèrement de lui sur le canapé.

« Ben dis donc, dès que je pars chercher à boire t'en profites pour taper la discute à Aurel à ce que je vois. »

Guillaume sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et il vit Aurélien devenir rouge d'embarras en face de lui. Il se mit à bafouiller essayant de trouver une excuse :

« Mais non, pas du tout... c'est juste que... »

Esprit complètement vide de mensonges.

« Je rigole, rit bruyamment Julien. Pas la peine de paniquer, hein !

\- Guillaume me disait seulement de    faire attention parce que selon lui tu serais en train d'essayer de    me bourrer la gueule, dit Aurélien en se tournant en souriant vers    Julien.

\- Hein, mais non !! s'écria    Guillaume, le rouge aux joues.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai dû mal    comprendre alors... » lui dit Aurélien en se retournant vers    lui, une moue adorable sur la figure.

Guillaume sentit son rythme cardiaque devenir erratique. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui faisait, bordel ? Pourquoi cette petite minauderie lui faisait tant d'effet ? Il était ridicule. C'était sûrement dû à l'alcool. Et Julien était juste à côté d'eux, il allait le cramer. L'intéressé se mit soudain à rire et un poids s'envola de ses épaules d'un coup. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et attira Aurélien dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser.

« T'es pas possible, toi. Toujours à raconter des âneries. Et peut-être bien, oui, que j'essaye de te bourrer la gueule, qui sait ? »

Guillaume vit Aurélien rougir et se leva rapidement. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais rien que le fait de voir Julien si près d'Aurélien le rendait nerveux. Il s'éloigna rapidement et passa par la cuisine pour chercher des bières avant de rejoindre ses potes. Il les retrouva toujours au même endroit comme s'il n'était parti que cinq minutes en tout et pour tout.

  

 

Putain, qu'est-ce-qu'il avait envie de pisser. Guillaume se leva difficilement de sa chaise en se tenant maladroitement à Skread, assis à ses côtés. Celui-ci grogna seulement et le repoussa légèrement en marmonnant un petit « dégages ». Ok, ils étaient tous torchés. A un moment donné de la soirée, il avait eut la pensée éclaire que peut-être il devrait s'arrêter de boire mais Claude les avait rejoint et à partir de là, ça avait dégénéré et les bières s'étaient enchaînées. Au moins, il avait refusé de goûter à l'herbe qu'il avait ramené. Claude se ramenait toujours avec des choses plus ou moins illicites aux soirées. Et il était rarement celui qui s'en plaignait. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette fois-ci, il avait réussit à résister à la tentation de suivre son pote dans ses conneries.

 

Guillaume plissa les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il allait vraiment se réveiller avec une belle gueule de bois le lendemain. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps mais il savait qu'il avançait. Il avait envie de pisser et son corps n'était pas con. Il devait le diriger vers des chiottes. Ou des buissons. Il s'arrêta à côté de la piscine et se mit à contempler les gens autour de lui. Une belle brochette de loques humaines. Ils ressemblaient plus à des zombies qu'à des êtres humains. Certains étaient en train de discuter en criant assis dans l'herbe, d'autres se roulaient par terre en rigolant bruyamment, d'autres encore se passaient un pilon...

 

Tout à coup, un peu plus loin entre deux personnes, il aperçut une masse de cheveux brune et sans s'en rendre compte il avança vers celle-ci. Il rentra à plusieurs reprises dans des gens et il grogna d'énervement. Son corps était trop lent et il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit. Il arriva finalement à portée de voix de la personne qui n'était autre qu'Aurélien et s'arrêta en apercevant Julien qui le tenait par la taille. Il fronça des sourcils.

« Allez, viens, t'es complètement raide mort...

\- Non... je veux pas y aller...

\- Si, si, fais-moi confiance. C'est tout à fait l'heure d'y aller. »

Guillaume vit à quel point Aurélien avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir debout et comment Julien le tenait pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Ses cheveux lui cachaient son visage et il sentit l'envie soudaine de voir ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant pour les rattraper quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et le fit tomber au sol. Guillaume lâcha un juron avant de se relever tant bien que mal. Ils avaient disparu.

 

 

Il avait réussi, allez savoir comment, à trouver une salle de bain. Il s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage et se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux. Guillaume avait toujours bien tenu l'alcool de toute façon. Même s'il devait l'avouer, ils avaient bu bien plus que d'habitude à cette soirée. C'était sûrement le cadre qui avait joué. C'est pas tous les soirs qu'ils pouvaient faire la fête dans une grande maison avec piscine et où ils étaient à peu près sûrs de pouvoir dormir si jamais ils ne se sentaient pas de rentrer chez eux. D'habitude, ils faisaient la fête dans leur bar local, à l'Embuscade. Pas moyen de rester dormir là-bas. Passée une certaine heure, ils se faisaient jeter à la porte. Et pourtant, ils connaissaient bien les patrons.  
  


Il sortit de la salle de bain, encore un peu vacillant sur ses jambes et longea le grand couloir en direction des escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des cris étouffés en passant devant une porte. Il se rapprocha en fronçant des sourcils et colla son oreille à la porte. Tout d'abord, il crut qu'un couple était en train de faire l'amour et il faillit reculer de honte mais il entendit une voix qu'il crut reconnaître.

« Arrêtes, Julien... »

Le sang de Guillaume se figea dans ses veines. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas son imagination ? Il se sentit décuver d'un seul coup. Une autre voix se fit bientôt entendre, plus grave.

« Allez, tu ne t'en souviendras même pas. Laisse-toi faire, un peu. Tout va bien. »

Guillaume était cloué sur place. Qu'est-ce-qui se passait derrière cette porte ? Est-ce qu'il devait les interrompre ? Est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise ? Soudain, il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un autre cri étouffé, bien plus perceptible.

« Non, lâche-moi, je ne veux pas. Arrêtes. »

« Tais-toi maintenant et laisse-moi faire. »

Guillaume eut l'impression qu'on lui assénait une grande claque et il se réveilla tout d'un coup. C'était des sanglots qu'il avait entendu dans la voix d'Aurélien et sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. Le ton de Julien, lui, s'était fait plus menaçant et dur. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se rua dans la pièce.  
  


C'était une chambre et Julien était allongé sur Aurélien, qu'il avait plaqué contre le lit. Julien ne se retourna même pas à son entrée et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Guillaume vit son pantalon baissé sur ses cuisses et Aurélien essayer de le repousser tant bien que mal, coincé entre son corps et le lit. Aurélien essayait d'attraper les draps pour se retenir à quelque chose et Guillaume vit que Julien avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Guillaume se précipita sur Julien pour l'éloigner le plus possible d'Aurélien. Il l'agrippa et le poussa par terre. Julien roula au sol avant de se replier sur lui-même et de se mettre à crier de douleur, la main sur ses parties génitales. Guillaume ne s'en soucia pas et se retourna vers Aurélien, en pleurs, étendu sur le lit. Il s'approcha de lui en vitesse et l'aida à se relever et à se rhabiller avant de placer un bras autour de sa taille et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la chambre.  
  


Aurélien appuyé de tout son poids sur lui et à la limite de l'évanouissement, il se précipita du plus vite qu'il le put au dehors. Il appela un taxi sur le chemin sans jamais s'arrêter de marcher pour s'éloigner de cette maison maudite. Il sentait les larmes d'Aurélien dans son cou et ses cheveux qui venaient le chatouiller. Son esprit était vide, il avait froid, son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine mais une seule pensée était présente dans son esprit : l'amener en sûreté loin de Julien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Guillaume introduit la clé de chez lui dans la porte en tremblant. Il était à bout de force. Aurélien s'était évanoui et il avait tout le mal du monde à le maintenir debout et à bouger en même temps. De plus, il sentait ses yeux et sa gorge le piquer mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait s'occuper du garçon dans ses bras. Il devait s'occuper de lui et faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il se précipita à l'intérieur de son petit appartement. Il claqua la porte et allongea Aurélien sur son canapé. Après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, Guillaume se débarrassa en vitesse de ses affaires qu'il jeta littéralement au sol et courut jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer à clé. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il se dirigea ensuite précipitamment vers la salle de bain où il alluma le robinet pour laisser venir l'eau chaude.  


Il revint alors vers Aurélien, allongé sur le canapé en position fœtus, les traits crispés et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il s'était donc réveillé, bien. Guillaume s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla près de son visage pour lui parler.

« Aurélien, c'est moi, Guillaume. Tu es en sécurité, ici. »

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut des sanglots étouffés dans le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait.

« Aurélien, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Il faut qu'on te passe un coup d'eau sur le corps. Tu comprends ? »

A ces mots, Aurélien fondit de plus belle en larmes et Guillaume se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« D'accord, je vais m'occuper de tout. Mais il faut que tu m'y autorises. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Aurélien continuait de pleurer et ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question. Guillaume prit une profonde respiration et de ses doigts tremblants, caressa sa joue pour dégager ses cheveux qui lui cachaient son visage. Aurélien ouvrit les yeux à ce contact soudain et le regarda à travers ses larmes, qui commençaient à s'estomper.

« Aurélien, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Hoche la tête pour dire oui ou secoue là pour dire non. C'est important. »

Aurélien prit un moment avant de répondre où il plongea son regard dans le sien et Guillaume y perçut toute sa douleur. Puis il hocha doucement la tête avant de refermer les yeux et de se remettre à pleurer.  


Guillaume soupira de soulagement. Il aida Aurélien à se relever en le tenant par la taille et l'amena dans la salle de bains. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde il lui enleva son tee-shirt, puis son pantalon en le faisant s'agripper au lavabo puis le guida dans la douche. Il s'efforça de garder son regard sur la partie supérieure de son corps et s'empara du pommeau de douche. L'eau avait l'air de calmer les larmes d'Aurélien. Celui-ci semblait plus détendu déjà et le regardait de ses grands yeux tristes. Guillaume se dit qu'il ressemblait à un chiot comme ça. Mais il n'arriva même pas à en rire.  


Il éteignit l'eau et attrapa la grande serviette blanche posée sur le lavabo pour sécher Aurélien avec. Celui-ci ferma les yeux au contact et Guillaume réprima une injure. Il était obligé de le toucher, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il n'était pas en état de s'occuper de lui-même. Déjà qu'il ne tenait pas debout tout seul, comment pourrait-il se sécher ? Il enroula ensuite la serviette autour de ses hanches et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui enfiler un pyjama. Il réprima un autre juron en voyant à quoi il ressemblait presque nu. Il ne s'y était pas arrêté sous la douche, bien trop occupé à le maintenir debout et éveillé. Aurélien était d'ailleurs maintenant exténué et sur le point de s'endormir. Quand il sentit ses mains placer l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama sur ses hanches, il se mit cependant à rougir et Guillaume fit de même. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ça autrement ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? C'était trop tard de toute façon.  
  
Guillaume l'allongea dans son lit, en prenant soin de le border sous les draps et caressa d'un air absent ses cheveux. Il allait s'éloigner pour aller se coucher dans le canapé quand il sentit une pression sur la manche de sa veste. Il se retourna, surpris, et regarda sa manche. La main d'Aurélien l'avait agrippée pour le retenir de partir. Sa main glissa de sa manche jusqu'à son poignet qu'elle effleura pour finalement se refermer sur ses doigts. Le cœur battant dans les oreilles, Guillaume remonta le regard jusqu'à son visage et vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il pouvait voir des larmes aux coins de ceux-ci.

« Me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en se    penchant vers Aurélien, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Guillaume, me laisse pas seul,    reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît, répéta-t-il en se mettant à    pleurer silencieusement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Dis-moi juste    ce que tu veux que je fasse, chuchota Guillaume en sentant son cœur    battre comme un tambour dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Est-ce que... commença Aurélien    en rougissant et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Est-ce que tu pourrais dormir avec moi ? Il    détourna le regard, gêné. Si ça ne te dérange pas... »

Guillaume resta immobile un instant, se demandant s'il devait accepter sa demande.

« Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave... reprit tristement Aurélien en desserrant sa main de la sienne pour la laisser retomber sur le lit.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que je veux,    répondit précipitamment Guillaume en reprenant sa main dans la    sienne. Tout ce que tu veux, je te l'ai dit. »

Aurélien sourit tristement d'un air soulagé et Guillaume se glissa sous les draps près de lui. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine lorsqu' Aurélien se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. D'une petite voix endormie et mal assurée, il lui posa une dernière question :

« Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Pour toute réponse, Guillaume l'attira un peu plus vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son crâne. La seconde d'après, il sentit la respiration tranquille et le souffle frais d'Aurélien contre son cou. Il s'endormit, perdu entre des dizaines d'émotions et des centaines de pensées.

 

 

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla aux rayons du soleil traversant sa fenêtre et caressant son visage.Il sourit, qu'est-ce-qu'il se sentait bien... Il sentit un poids tout contre lui et, curieux, il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait oublié qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Aurélien blottit dans ses bras. Il devint alors conscient de leurs membres qui se touchaient sous les draps. Ses jambes étaient emmêlées à celles d'Aurélien et il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir près de lui pendant la nuit. Sa tête à lui était délicatement posée contre son torse et il avait un air béat sur la figure, les joues roses et les cils noirs projetant de l'ombre sous ses yeux fermés. Guillaume se mit à rougir à cette vue, son cœur commençant à battre plus fort. Il se souvint alors de la soirée de hier et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.Aurélien avait l'air si apaisé ici, dans ses bras, en ce moment alors que hier il avait vécu un véritable enfer. Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte afin de sortir du lit et eut peur de l'avoir réveillé lorsqu'il entendit un petit gémissement de sa part. Mais non, Aurélien reprit sa place initiale dans le lit, tout en agrippant les draps qu'il venait de quitter dans ses bras. Guillaume sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence à avoir ses idées bizarres quand à ce garçon.

 

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à sortir de la nourriture pour le cas où Aurélien se réveillerait pendant qu'il serait sous la douche. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aimait manger le matin. Pain de mie, confiture, nutella, thé, café... ? Guillaume soupira. Il avait qu'à sortir tout ce qu'il avait, Aurélien choisirait par lui-même. Il laissa la théière infuser sur la table et mit deux tartines sur une assiette à côté d'un pot de confiture à la fraise et d'un pot de nutella.Est-ce qu'il en faisait trop ? Est-ce que ça lui paraîtrait bizarre ? Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ramener des gens chez lui si ce n'est sa bande de potes. Il préférait garder les jeunes femmes qu'il draguait à une certaine distance et était toujours celui à aller chez elles passer la nuit. Et les putes... ben pas besoin de ramener une pute chez soi. Il soupira de nouveau en pensant au fait que sa vie sociale n'avait rien de magnifique et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  


Il se déshabilla, rentra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler doucement sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux. Sa vie n'avait rien de stable. Il passait ses journées à ne rien faire, à gaspiller son temps, dépenser son argent en choses inutiles, voir ses potes la nuit. Il vivait à l'envers, n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Il se laissait aller à la facilité. Mais la facilité n'était pas nécessairement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour avancer dans la vie. Son esprit se tourna soudain vers le garçon de la veille qui était en ce moment même dans son lit. A quoi lui servait de se plaindre de sa vie quand il avait vu sa vie à lui être détruite en un instant ? Par un garçon. Un garçon qui aux premiers abords lui ressemblait en tout point. Guillaume cracha à travers l'eau. Qu'est-ce-qu'il haïssait ce type. Il avait envie de lui casser la gueule. Il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci l'ai vu lorsqu'il l'avait poussé au sol. Il était trop bourré, trop occupé à se rouler par terre pour le voir.  


Dans son esprit, Guillaume entendit le gémissement qu'avait poussé le garçon ce matin quand il s'était levé du lit. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en l'entendant et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un juron.

« Putain... »

Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui ainsi. C'était un mec, bordel. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour des personnes du même sexe que lui. Il aimait trop les femmes et leurs formes généreuses pour ça. Et pourtant, au moment même d'entendre son gémissement, et même maintenant en y repensant sous la douche,c'était bien une chaleur qu'il ressentait au creux de ses reins. Une chaleur douloureuse. Guillaume ouvrit les yeux et osa descendre son regard vers son entrejambes. Ok, il avait clairement une réaction physique.

« Putain, merde ! »cria-t-il en abattant son poing contre le mur de la douche. Mauvaise idée. Il poussa un cri de douleur qu'il refréna bientôt avec peine. Si avec tout le boucan qu'il faisait Aurélien ne s'était pas réveillé... Il sortit de la douche et se sécha. Déjà hier il s'était senti attiré par ce garçon. Peut-être pas physiquement...mais il l'avait bien appelé « mignon » à un moment, non ? Et il avait aimé parler avec lui, entendre son rire,quand il lui avait sourit... Il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie toutes les fois où Julien les avaient interrompus dans leur discussion. Il l'avait traité de bonne meuf... Enfin, il lui avait dit qu'il avait des 'cheveux de bonne meuf'... Guillaume se donna une baffe mentalement. Qu'est-ce-que c'était censé dire ça ? Des cheveux de bonne meuf ? Et puis, repensa Guillaume en rougissant, il avait bien reconnu son odeur sur sa veste quand il la lui avait rendue après l'avoir portée. Il l'avait mis à son tour et avait passé la soirée à inconsciemment respirer son odeur. Il se faisait peur.  
  
Guillaume sortit de la salle de bain,déboussolé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant, il vit Aurélien assit à une des chaises, immobile et les yeux baissés vers la table, attendant son retour.

 

 

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Aurélien se tourna dans sa direction et Guillaume le vit rougir. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui offrit un petit sourire, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table et sentit son regard le suivre. Il voyait bien qu'Aurélien avait quelque chose à lui demander et il le regarda en silence, attendant qu'il se sente prêt à parler. Aurélien se racla la gorge et rougit de plus belle.

« Guillaume, pourquoi j'ai dormi dans ton lit ? »

Guillaume le dévisagea, bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Ou peut-être si. Il ne savait plus. Il sentait sa bouche devenir sèche. Il baissa les yeux puis les releva en une seconde.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passée hier soir ?

\- Euh... non, pas vraiment, balbutia    Aurélien. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

Devant le silence gêné de Guillaume, Aurélien continua :

« Ne me dis pas qu'on a... Enfin, qu'on a fait... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Qu'on a fait quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient fait ? Soudain, il comprit et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Hein ? Non, non ! On a pas couché ensemble, hein !

\- Tu m'as fait peur, rit Aurélien.    Et son rire ressemblait à une mélodie à ses oreilles.

\- Non, non, t'es con. » rit    nerveusement Guillaume en sentant un petit pincement dans sa    poitrine. Il avait eu peur de penser qu'ils avaient couché    ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il le dégoûtait ?

Aurélien dut percevoir son trouble et la nervosité dans sa voix car il s'arrêta de rire et le dévisagea. Guillaume s'arrêta de rire à son tour et le regarda. Il se tordait les mains sur la table.

« Ne crois pas que ça m'aurait dérangé... Enfin, dégoûté, hein. C'est juste que je me serais senti mal de ne pas me rappeler de ça, tu vois. Par rapport à toi. T'es quelqu'un de gentil, Guillaume. »

Il dit cette dernière phrase en balbutiant, recommençant à rougir et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses yeux. Le cœur de Guillaume battait à tout rompre et il se sentit rougir de même. Il prit les mains d'Aurélien dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

« Tout va bien, j'ai compris. T'es quelqu'un de super aussi, Aurélien. »

Aurélien releva la tête doucement et lui offrit un petit sourire qui fit littéralement exploser son cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se regarder, embarrassés et les mains jointes avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre et de commencer à manger en silence. Tartine/nutella et thé vert, gagné.

 

 

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas... » dit Aurélien au bout de quelques minutes, faisant mine de réfléchir, la tartine dans les airs. Guillaume s'arrêta de boire son café et l'écouta avec attention.

« C'est pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Pourquoi je suis pas resté à la fête ?

C'est que... » déglutit    Guillaume en réfléchissant à quoi lui raconter. Il ne pouvait quand    même pas lui dire la vérité, non ? Enfin, il la lui devait.    Mais pas comme ça. Et c'était peut-être mieux pour lui de ne    jamais s'en souvenir, non ? De ne jamais être au courant de ce    qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais alors... c'est lui qui porterait ce    secret...    

« C'est que la fête a un peu mal fini.

\- Vraiment ? dit Aurélien en    haussant les sourcils. C'est étonnant vu le taux d'alcool qu'il y    avait, continua-t-il.

\- T'es séri- commença Guillaume    avant de comprendre l'ironie dans sa remarque. Ouais, il y avait    beaucoup trop d'alcool. Même moi, j'ai fini par être bourré alors    que je tiens bien d'habitude.

\- J'aurai aimé me rappeler de ça,    alors ! rit Aurélien. Mais du coup, dit-il en baissant la voix    d'un air conspirateur, on s'est enfuit ensemble ?    

\- Aaah, euh, on peut dire ça comme    ça, répondit Guillaume, troublé par la voix grave d'Aurélien.    

\- Et Julien a même pas essayé de    nous en empêcher ? » continua-t-il toujours dans son    rôle.

Guillaume se figea en pensant à Julien. A son nom, ce qu'il avait fait à Aurélien lui revint en mémoire, comme en un flash.

« Quel piètre petit copain ! » s'exclama Aurélien en se redressant sur sa chaise et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non, ne parle pas de lui ! » l'interrompit Guillaume, presque en criant. Aurélien le regardait à présent, surpris, la bouche ouverte. De quoi avait-il eut peur ? Qu'il se souvienne de cette soirée lorsque le prénom de Julien entrerait dans son esprit ?

« S'il-te-plaît, ne parle pas de Julien..., répéta-t-il une autre fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Pourquoi, Guillaume ? demanda Aurélien, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Parce-que. Crois-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ?    demanda-t-il plus doucement, approchant sa main de son bras.

\- S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi    confiance, tu ne veux pas savoir, supplia Guillaume en attrapant sa    main dans la sienne.

\- Attends, tu t'es battu avec lui ?    Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Il... t'a fait du mal ?

\- Rien de tout cela. S'il-te-plaît,    juste fais-moi confiance, ne cherche pas à le revoir.

\- Mais...

\- Aurélien, tu me fais confiance ?    demanda Guillaume en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Aurélien.    

\- Oui mais...

\- Tu me fais confiance ? »

Aurélien baissa les yeux et Guillaume se mordit la langue. Il n'allait quand même pas se rappeler de hier soir parce qu'il lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Comme hier quand il lui avait demandé de la lui donner pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui. Aurélien releva le visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Bam, son cœur.

« Oui, je te fais confiance. »

Bam, encore un coup dans son cœur.

« Et je sais que si tu dis ça, c'est parce que tu as une très bonne raison. »

Bam, encore un.

« Même si je ne la saurais probablement jamais. »

Guillaume serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fête et Guillaume et Aurélien s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils s'envoyaient des textos tous les jours pour demander des nouvelles de l'autre et se raconter leurs journées respectives. Guillaume commençait à accepter que peut-être, oui, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Aurélien. Et dès le départ, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était ça le plus fou. Aurélien était en train de remettre sa vie entière en question. C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise avec les femmes ? Qu'il ne se sentait jamais assez satisfait ? Qu'il ressentait le besoin d'aller vider un trop plein de sentiments avec des prostituées ? Pourtant, en ce moment même, alors qu'il attendait Aurélien dans un café du centre et en profitait pour vérifier son attirance pour les mecs, il ne ressentait rien. Aucun des hommes présents dans ce café ne l'attiraient physiquement. Ils le dégoûtaient même plutôt. Il se serait senti insulté si un de ces hommes s'était approché de lui pour le draguer. Et pourtant, quand il pensait à Aurélien, son ventre se tordait et une drôle de sensation s'immisçait en lui. Un mélange de douleur et de douceur. C'était cliché mais c'était vrai. Et puis... il avait l'agréable sensation que ce sentiment nouveau n'était pas seulement que de son côté. Que c'était peut-être... réciproque. Est-ce que ce serait possible ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'imaginait des choses juste parce qu'il était gentil avec lui. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas gentil avec tout le monde ? Après tout, ils parlaient tous les jours, en apprenaient tous les jours un peu plus de l'autre, se voyaient pour boire des verres de temps en temps. C'était le genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec les femmes. Personne d'autre. Même ses potes, il avait l'impression de moins les connaître qu'Aurélien. C'est dire. Et il les connaissait depuis plus de dix ans. Et il les voyait plusieurs fois par semaines. Mais c'est vrai qu'entre eux ils parlaient toujours des mêmes sujets. Ils ne rentraient jamais dans des sujets intimes. Et puis, Aurélien lui avait trouvé un surnom. Gringe. Il avait eu le malheur de lui dire un jour l'ancien surnom que ses potes lui donnaient au lycée : Gringo. Et il l'avait remastérisé à sa sauce. Il lui avait dit que ça le rendait fou quand ses potes l'appelait comme ça. Mais finalement, il l'aimait bien ce surnom quand c'était Orel qui l'utilisait. Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Merde.

« Griiiiiiinge ! » il entendit derrière lui lorsque deux mains s'abattirent sur ses yeux. Quel gamin. Il sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'il lui rende la vue.

« Oui, Orel ? »

Il se tourna légèrement et vit Aurélien se pencher par dessus son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci rit et lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue. Guillaume rougit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Qu'est-ce-qu'il aimait quand Aurélien l'embrassait ainsi par surprise. C'est dans ces moments-là où il se sentait le plus mis à nu et en même temps le plus heureux. Aurélien s'assit en face de lui et bientôt la serveuse vint prendre sa commande.

« Alors, tu as décidé du film ? reprit-il de son air joyeux.

\- Ouais, j'hésitais entre une comédie ou un film de peur. C'était les deux seuls potables.

\- Le choix dépend de si tu tiens à ton bras alors. Je suis un vrai froussard, rigola-t-il.    

\- C'est pas ce qui me ferait peur. De me faire arracher le bras par un Orel tremblant, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais je vais être gentil avec toi, allons voir le film de comédie si tu    veux.    

\- Ah non, le film de peur alors ! Comme ça j'aurai une vraie excuse pour te toucher, rit Aurélien. Guillaume haussa les sourcils et Aurélien lui tira la langue.

\- Comme tu veux. » répondit-il tendrement. Est-ce qu'il rigolait seulement ou est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être avec lui, de faire ces choses-là ? C'était toutes ces petites réflexions qui le faisait se questionner sur ce qu'Aurélien voulait pour de vrai.

 

 

Ok, Aurélien avait vraiment peur. Pourquoi il s'était obstiné à vouloir aller voir ce film si il avait tant peur de ce genre de films ? Normalement, on n'est pas censés aimer ce qui nous fait peur, non ? Du coin de l'œil, il le voyait sursauter de temps en temps quand une scène dans le film était particulièrement effrayante. A un moment, Aurélien sursauta et agrippa son bras. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et il se tourna vers lui. Aurélien blottit son visage dans son épaule et il sentit ses cheveux le chatouiller.

« Ça va ? » chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux pour voir son visage. Aurélien releva légèrement le visage et lui décocha un petit sourire. Bam, dans son cœur.

« C'est vraiment effrayant, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte de la salle ? » demanda-t-il.

Aurélien hocha la tête de nouveau après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux au sol. Guillaume le regarda tendrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et prit sa main dans la sienne en se levant. Il ne la lâcha pas et Aurélien le suivit docilement. Ils sortirent du cinéma comme ça et Guillaume avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Plus rien ne comptait à part cette main dans la sienne et le garçon à qui elle appartenait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, que personne ne pouvait les voir, que rien ne pouvait se mettre entre eux.

 

Ils marchèrent un petit moment ainsi dans la rue avant qu'il ne sente une légère pression sur sa main et ne se retourne vers Aurélien, un air surpris sur le visage. Celui-ci lâcha doucement sa main et baissa les yeux aux sol. Guillaume sentit son ventre se tordre un petit peu.

« Je suis désolé, balbutia Aurélien, d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Désolé de quoi, Orel ? demanda Guillaume, la bouche sèche.

\- Pour le film. A cause de moi, t'as pas pu le voir en entier. J'ai voulu faire mon fier et voilà, ça t'a gâché ta séance.

\- Eh, mais t'excuses pas pour ça. Je m'en fiche du film. On allait pas rester si ça te faisait peur, quand même. Puis il était pas si bien que ça finalement...

\- C'est vrai, tu m'en veux pas ? demanda Aurélien en relevant le visage et le regardant les joues rouges.

\- Mais non. » rit doucement Guillaume en dégageant une mèche de cheveux tombée devant les yeux d'Aurélien quand il avait relevé la tête. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et ouvrit la bouche.

« Laisse-moi me rattraper quand même. Je t'invite chez moi et je t'offre le goûter ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Guillaume le regarda, amusé. Le goûter ? Qui prenait encore le goûter passé l'âge adulte ? Aurélien, apparemment.

« D'accord, faisons comme ça. » lui sourit-il tendrement en reprenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Le sourire d'Aurélien s'agrandit et en le regardant du coin de l'œil, Guillaume sentit son cœur fondre. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, le rouge pointant sur ses joues et les trait relâchés. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés laissant apparaître aux coins de ceux-ci de minuscules rides de bonheur et sa main... était si douce. Si douce et si petite dans la sienne. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait prit la main d'une de ses ex-copines dans la sienne en pleine rue. Et jamais, au grand jamais, ce seul geste, assez insignifiant en lui-même, ne lui avait procuré autant de bonheur.

 

   
Chez Aurélien, Guillaume observait ce qui l'entourait en l'attendant sur le canapé. Son appartement était un peu comme lui. Petit et mignon. Il sourit en se faisant cette réflexion. C'était les chiens normalement qui ressemblaient à leurs maîtres, pas leurs appartements, non ? Même si, bien sûr, c'était à eux de les décorer et les aménager comme il leur plaisait. Il s'y était senti bien la seconde où il y avait posé le pied. Comme il s'était senti bien à la seconde où il avait vu et parlé à Aurélien. Chez lui, c'était plus bordélique. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un as du ménage et qu'il était assez flemmard dans son genre. Mais ce qui était sûr maintenant, c'est qu'il ferait un effort la prochaine fois où Aurélien viendrait chez lui. Lui aussi il pouvait faire des efforts, il n'était pas plus con que les autres. Et encore une fois, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins, il se dit que jamais cette pensée ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit avec une de ses anciennes copines. Il soupira. Aurélien était en train de le changer en guimauve et ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Il ferma les yeux et son sourire lui apparut derrière ses paupières. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de sortir avec lui s'il lui demandait ? Ou est-ce qu'il se prendrait un bon gros vent comme tant de fois il s'en était pris ? Est-ce qu'il réussirait à faire passer ça pour une blague pour sauver la face si jamais il refusait ? Et s'il acceptait, est-ce qu'il porterait enfin ses couilles et assumerai ce qu'il ressent pour lui ? En public ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il avait bien traversé la moitié de la ville avec sa main dans la sienne un peu plus tôt. Même s'il faut avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Dans un endroit public comme à un concert ou dans un café, ce serait différent. Il inspira profondément et expira de même par le nez.

Il sentit soudain Aurélien s'asseoir à ses côtés, peut-être un peu trop près, et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il garda les yeux fermés afin de ressentir sa présence seulement avec les parcelles de son corps. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à le regarder se perdre dans ses pensées ? Soudain, il sentit Aurélien glisser une main dans ses cheveux et se rapprocher de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Son cœur était en roue libre et menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Tu dors, Guillaume ? »

Bam, son cœur. Guillaume ressentit une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. Sa voix était si douce, si calme. Celle-ci enveloppait son cœur et le berçait. Il était fou. Fou de lui.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit Aurélien déposer un minuscule baiser à la commissure de sa bouche. Son cœur sauta littéralement dans sa poitrine et il se demanda comment Aurélien pouvait ne pas l'entendre. Il sentit son souffle dans cou et se dit que ses poils se dressant sur sa nuque allait le trahir. Mais non, Aurélien ouvrit seulement la bouche de nouveau.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »

Son esprit devint blanc à ce moment-là. Amoureux ? Alors, tout ça il ne se l'imaginait pas ? Aurélien ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui, lui aussi ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il sentit sa tête se blottir tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, sur son épaule. Il se tendit une seconde avant de se détendre. Ça. C'était de ça dont il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Depuis la première fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux dans son cou le caressant doucement et leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Un léger sourire vint orner son visage et il se sentit enfin entier.

 

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Guillaume se réveilla. Il s'était endormi donc. Et il s'aperçut, un peu déçu, que la tête d'Aurélien ne reposait plus sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et en tournant la tête il vit avec soulagement qu'il était encore à ses côtés. Il s'était juste décalé un peu plus loin sur le canapé et lisait un manga avec attention. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'était réveillé et le regardait. Guillaume sourit en voyant son air concentré, coupé du monde. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, plongé dans son livre, et il faisait une petite moue que Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de trouver craquante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aurélien tourna la tête et s'aperçut enfin qu'il était réveillé. Il lui sourit et Guillaume fit de même. Il vit avec amusement qu'il avait une trace sur la joue, là où elle avait reposé sur son épaule et que ses cheveux étaient un peu en pagaille. Aurélien posa le livre sur la table basse à leurs pieds.

« T'es réveillé, dit-il doucement.

\- Ouais, j'suis désolé. J'me suis endormi comme une merde.

\- C'est vrai, rit-il en plissant les yeux. Son nez se retroussa légèrement et il lui fit penser à un petit chat comme ça. Mais c'est que tu devais être vraiment fatigué alors.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas bien dormi hier soir, dit Guillaume en se passant une main derrière la nuque. On a fait la fête avec mes potes. Un peu trop la fête si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Je vois, sourit Aurélien. Et t'as quand même tenu à venir au ciné ? T'aurais pu annuler si tu étais trop fatigué tu sais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

\- Oh non, j'avais trop envie d'y aller... Avec toi... Et de te voir... bégaya-t-il. Puis... continua-t-il en se raclant la gorge, si je commence à adapter mes journées aux soirées que je passe avec mes potes, je peux faire une croix sur ma vie sociale de jour !

\- Tant que ça ? se mit à rire Aurélien.

\- Si tu savais ! » répondit Guillaume en mêlant son rire au sien.

 

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Guillaume et il s'excusa rapidement avant de décrocher. Il vit du coin de l'œil Aurélien sourire et se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille, essayant de regarder ailleurs pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité.

« Ouais, allo ?

\- Et mec, c'est moi, dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Ablaye.

\- Ah, salut mec, ça va ? Pas trop fracassé ce matin ?

\- Ce matin ? rigola Ablaye. Plutôt fin d'aprèm, ouais. J'me suis levé il y a 45 minutes à peu près.

\- Putain, tu gères pas, rit Guillaume.

\- Non mais vous les blancs chépa comment vous faites, hein. Skread il s'est levé à 11h comme une fleur. Et toi, t'as détalé apparemment dès ton réveil comme si t'avais le feu aux fesses.

\- Ah ouais, j'avais un truc urgent à faire, expliqua Guillaume en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Aurélien à l'autre bout du canapé, qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture et était de nouveau dans sa bulle.

\- Vous devez avoir un truc dans votre métabolisme, continua-t-il dans sa lancée sans prendre la peine de relever ce que Guillaume avait dit. Ou alors, on boit bien plus que vous. Ça doit être ça, voilà.

\- T'es con, sourit Guillaume. Au fait, tu m'as appelé pour quoi ? T'as un truc important à me dire ou pas parce que je suis avec quelqu'un là en fait.    

\- Aaaah, je vois... dit Ablaye avec un air intéressé. T'es avec une meuf et c'est pour ça que tu nous as lâchement abandonné ce matin, hein ?

\- Ah, mais non..., balbutia Guillaume en se mettant à rougir. J'suis avec un ami, c'est tout, dit-il en posant les yeux sur Aurélien. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Guillaume lui rendit son sourire en sentant son estomac se tordre délicieusement à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Sérieux, t'as des amis toi ? rit Ablaye et Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel à sa blague, étouffant un rire. Non, je veux dire à part nous. On le connait ?

\- Euh... non, je crois pas, répondit Guillaume peut-être un peu trop vite, se rappelant la soirée où il l'avait rencontré avec ses potes.

\- Ben écoutes, je t'appelais pour te rappeler la fête de ce soir. Tu sais, pour l'anniv' de Bouteille. T'as qu'à le ramener.

\- Je crois que ça va pas être possible, Ablaye, dit-il en se figeant. Aurélien ne pouvait pas rencontrer ses potes. Et si ceux-ci lui rappelaient la fête ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Pas maintenant.

\- Quoi ? La fête ?    

\- Non, non, ça c'est bon. L'autre truc.

\- Ah, dit seulement Ablaye. Ben comme tu veux. Bon, allez j'te laisse. A ce soir, gringo !

\- Raaah, mais m'appelles pas comme ça, j'tai dis !! »

Ablaye rit une dernière fois avant de raccrocher. Guillaume secoua la tête en souriant et rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean.

 

Aurélien baissa son livre et se gratta la joue, attendant qu'il lui explique sa discussion.

« Raaah, j'ai une fête ce soir, j'avais complètement zappé.

\- Une fête ? sourit Aurélien.

\- Ouais, pour l'anniv' d'un pote. Un de mes meilleurs amis.

\- C'est cool, dit Aurélien avec toute l'honnêteté du monde. Et il y aura qui là-bas ? Tous tes plus proches amis ?    

\- Ouais, surtout Ablaye et Skread. On nous surnomme les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse quand on est ensemble. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps en même temps, sourit-il rêveusement.    

\- T'en as de la chance, murmura Aurélien dans un sourire. L'amitié, c'est le plus important je trouve. »

Guillaume le regarda attentivement et crut percevoir un peu de tristesse dans sa voix et dans l'abaissement imperceptible de ses épaules.

« Et puis, quand c'est que tu comptais me dire qu'on t'appelait un des quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ? reprit-il en relevant la tête, un grand sourire maintenant affiché sur le visage. C'est bien trop mignon ! T'es lequel ? continua-t-il en s'avançant un petit peu plus près de lui et s'agenouillant.

\- A toi de deviner..., rit Guillaume devant son enthousiasme en se mettant en tailleur.

\- Et bien... » dit Aurélien en faisant signe qu'il réfléchissait, se tapotant la joue avec l'index. Guillaume dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche quand il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se contenir. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand sourire.    

« Je sais ! »

Guillaume dut contenir son rire. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant qui aurait découvert un secret trop longtemps gardé comme ça.

« T'es _Conquête_ ! »

Guillaume rit. Il avait dit ça comme on parle d'un personnage de dessin animé ou de jeu-vidéo. Ils parlaient de la Bible, là.

« C'est ça, hein ? T'es _Conquête_ ?

\- Pourquoi _Conquête_ ? Pourquoi lui au-dessus des autres ? rit Guillaume.

\- Ben t'es pas assez maigre pour être _Famine_ , t'es plutôt bien... gaulé ? rougit-il légèrement. Après _Guerre_... t'es pas assez méchant ou dangereux, sourit-il. Et _Mort_ , ben j'espère pas. Même si c'est plutôt cool comme blase aussi.

\- Vraiment ? C'est ça le chemin de tes réflexions ? rit Guillaume.

\- Ah et aussi, je pense que tu dois avoir pas mal de succès auprès des filles, rougit-il. Tu dois avoir pas mal de _conquêtes_. »

Guillaume le regarda, immobile et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Aurélien ne lui avait dit que des compliments et des choses qui étaient vraies en somme, et pourtant, un petit sourire triste était maintenant accroché à son visage.

Aurélien s'adossa contre le canapé et plia ses jambes sous lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et enroula une mèche autour de son doigt.

« C'est à quelle heure ta fête, déjà ?

\- 19h, on est censés manger ensemble.

\- Mais c'est dans une heure ! Tu ne dois pas rentrer chez toi avant pour te changer ?

\- Non, t'inquiètes. Ils ont l'habitude à la longue. Et puis, continua-t-il en se penchant vers le plateau du goûter oublié sur la table basse et prenant le bol de lait rempli de céréales, je préfère manger ton goûter.

\- Arrêtes, c'est froid ! s'exclama Aurélien en voulant lui enlever le bol des mains.    

\- Pas grave ! J'avais qu'à pas m'endormir, rit Guillaume l'évitant en reculant.

\- Non, je vais te le réchauffer au micro-onde ! Prépares tes affaires en attendant, d'accord ? »

Guillaume le regarda et sourit à la moue qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui refuser ? Il hocha la tête et lui tendit le bol. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts d'Aurélien effleurer les siens quand il prit le bol. Aurélien s'éloigna vers la cuisine et il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans la petite pièce. On aurait dit... un couple. Et c'était confortable, ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti au fond de lui quand Aurélien l'avait gentiment engueulé. Il était tombé amoureux, c'était sûr.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Maintenant qu'ils avaient mangé et commencé à boire, les invités arrivaient au compte-goutte. Skread s'occupait de la musique comme d'habitude et Ablaye était partie draguer des minettes un peu plus loin. Il lui avait dit de l'accompagner mais il avait refusé. Il avait pas la tête à ça, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Aurélien. Pas une meuf quelconque. Pourquoi avait-il eut l'air si triste quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait probablement pas mal de succès avec les meufs ? Il s'en foutait des meufs, s'il savait à quel point. Et à cause de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut les couilles de lui dire ça ? De lui dire qu'il était la seule personne dans son esprit depuis un bon petit bout de temps maintenant et que les meufs ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il allait commencer à s'assumer ? Assumer ses sentiments pour lui, le seul mec qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Celui qui lui faisait remettre toute sa vie et tous ses choix en question.  


Il était assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main et perdu dans ses pensées quand Bouteille s'affala à côté de lui.

« Putain,mec, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- De    quoi tu parles ? demanda Guillaume, surpris.

\- Ben    chépa, t'es à une fête ou à un enterrement là ?

\- Je    fais tellement pitié que ça ?

\- Tu    rigoles ? Tu tires une tronche de 6 pieds de long.

\- Ouais,    j'suis désolé. C'est pas cool de ramener mes problèmes à ta    fête, soupira Guillaume.

\- Non    mais dis-moi, on peut en parler. C'est à cause d'une meuf, c'est    ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment    ça ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben,    j'sais pas. C'est la première fois que tu refuses d'aller draguer    des meufs avec Ablaye à une soirée. Y en a une qui t'a foutu les    boules ? Tu t'es fait refoule ou tèj ?    

\- Ah    non... c'est pas ça, non... balbutia Guillaume, le regard rivé sur    l'étiquette de sa bière, se sentant rougir.

\- Ben    c'est quoi alors ?

\- Tu    trouves que... que j'ai du « succès » avec les filles ?    Que j'ai beaucoup de « conquêtes » ?

\- Ben    ouais, rit Bouteille. C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends    compte ? Y a pas une seule soirée où tu ne rentres pas avec    une nouvelle meuf.

\- Ça    fait de moi un connard... ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les    sourcils, toujours concentré sur l'étiquette de sa bière.

\- Un    connard ? Ça j'sais pas. Tant qu'elles ne s'accrochent pas, tu    t'en fous, non ?    

\- Ouais    mais je veux pas être comme ça, dit Guillaume en relevant soudain    la tête.

\- Tu    peux développer ? dit Bouteille en fronçant les sourcils à    son tour.

\- J'ai    envie de rester avec la même... personne maintenant. De m'afficher    avec lu-elle. De pouvoir l'embrasser en public, de passer mes mains    dans ses cheveux, de lui tenir la main, de lui offrir des coups à    boire, d'aller au cinéma avec l-elle... Lui faire rencontrer mes    amis, passer la journée au lit avec -

\- Waaaw,    attends. Toi, Guillaume, tu veux faire tout ça avec une meuf ?    Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé pour que tu changes à ce point ?       

\- J'ai    rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis... tombé amoureux. » dit lentement Guillaume en rougissant.

Bouteille le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi répondre à ça. Guillaume secoua la tête et releva la tête. Il se tourna vers Bouteille et lui sourit :

« Je suis amoureux ! » s'exclama-t-il comme pris d'une révélation.

L'alcool lui montait au cerveau, il était heureux. Il pensa à Aurélien et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Il voulait lui dire. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quand tout à coup, un mec entra en hurlant dans le salon et les deux hommes se retournèrent dans sa direction.

« C'est l'Happy Houuuuuuur !!! »

Claude. Un pack de bières sous un bras et une bouteille de rhum dans la main.

Guillaume sourit. La fête pouvait enfin commencer.  
  


Trois heures plus tard, complètement torché, Guillaume se tenait les côtes de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus des blagues de merde de Claude.

« Arrêtes, arrêtes, tu vas me tuer là !

\- Mais    j'vous jure ! C'était un trav'. A Barcelone, vous vous rendez    compte ! Moi qui pensais serrer une putain de bonne meuf !

\- Non    mais après, peut-être que tu kiffes ça et que tu nous as toujours    menti, rit Skread à ses côtés.

\- Ouais    mec, on respecte hein, s'esclaffa Ablaye. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut    avec son cul !

\- Non    mais vous êtes pas bien, oui ! s'exclama Claude. Après    Guillaume, j'suis celui qui est le plus porté sur la chose.    

\- Quoi ?    rit Guillaume en recrachant sa bière.

\- Ben    ouais, après toi, j'suis quand même celui qui est le moins    susceptible de kiffer autre chose qu'une grosse paire de nibards.    Pour une bite, en plus.

\- Ahah,    j'parierai pas sur ça si j'étais toi. » rit Guillaume. Avant    de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ou ce qu'il avait à    moitié avoué.    

Un petit silence suivit sa phrase et il se leva comptant s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ses potes avant qu'ils ne l'interrogent. Il n'était pas prêt, finalement.

« J'suis complètement torché moi, dit-il en simulant un rire. J'vais aux chiottes. »

Il laissa ses potes en plan et s'éloigna du plus vite qu'il put en direction des toilettes de Bouteille. Tout tournait autour de lui et il poussait les gens autant qu'il se retenait à eux. Qu'il était con. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt à assumer, mais le meilleur moment pour le leur dire c'était peut-être pas bourré, en plein milieu d'une fête. Alors qu'Aurélien n'était même pas au courant. Il voulait le rejoindre. Cette envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Comme l'envie de pisser qu'il avait maintenant. Ça c'était une envie. Aurélien, c'était plus que ça, c'était un besoin. Comme un besoin de respirer, de rire, de manger.  


Guillaume trébucha et faillit tomber mais il se rattrapa à quelque chose. Qui s'avéra être une porte. La porte des toilettes ! Sauvé ! Il agrippa la poignée avec force, priant littéralement pour que la place soit libre et soupira de soulagement en la voyant s'ouvrir. Il se déboutonna en vitesse et poussa un autre soupir de soulagement en sentant sa vessie se vider. Quelle délicieuse sensation. Peut-être même plus délicieuse encore que les bières qu'il avait bues pour la remplir. En tirant la chasse, il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup trop bu. Qu'est-ce-qu'Aurélien dirait ? Il ne serait sûrement pas fier de lui en le voyant comme ça. Il pensa à sa petite moue et se sentit triste tout à coup. Fallait qu'il arrête ses conneries.  


« Bouge ton cul, connard ! Y en a d'autres qui veulent pisser j'te f'rais dire ! »

Il sortit des toilettes énervé en entendant cette interjection. Il se trouva face à face avec Julien. Le connard Julien. Celui qui avait fait tant de mal à Aurélien. Celui-ci sourit bêtement en reconnaissant Guillaume. Il était déjà bien avancé et sa voix horripila Guillaume quand il l'entendit :

« Aaaah, mais c'est Guillaume !! Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois, vieux !!

\- Ta    gueule, m'appelle pas « vieux », cracha Guillaume,    sentant le sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Ce mec était un connard de la pire des espèces. Il ne méritait même pas d'être encore vivant. Ou à l'air libre. Il devrait être enfermé, derrière des barreaux. Alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Guillaume ne vit même pas le coup partir. Il entendit juste des gens se mettre à crier et une douleur dans sa main droite. Il venait de donner un coup de poing à Julien. Il se sentit tellement soulagé et se mit à sourire dans le vide. Avant de sentir un grand coup dans son ventre et de se retrouver à son tour par terre, Julien sur lui. Il reprit le dessus et les deux hommes se battirent pendant de longues minutes avant que des gens ne les séparent. Il reconnut Ablaye qui essayait de le calmer mais n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui disait.  Il se tourna vers Julien, retenu par deux mecs et lui cracha à la gueule :

« Enculé, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. C'est une promesse. »

Il vit à sa tête qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il parlait et les gens autour d'eux non plus. De toute façon, ils étaient tous aussi bourrés les uns que les autres. Il repoussa Ablaye et joua des coudes dans la foule de gens rassemblée autour de lui pour sortir de l'appartement. Une seule personne importait en ce moment et elle n'était pas là.

 

 

Ça faisait 5 minutes qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette de l'appartement d'Aurélien et il commençait à s'impatienter. Pourquoi il ne venait pas ouvrir ? Il était sortit ? Pourtant il était tard, 3h du matin. Il serait pas dehors à cette heure-ci, non ? Guillaume commençait à s'inquiéter quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Aurélien apparut devant lui vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un bas de pantalon gris, pieds nus et les cheveux emmêlés. Il avait les sourcils froncés, se demandant sûrement qui le réveillait à cette heure-là, en plein milieu de la nuit, mais en voyant Guillaume, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Guillaume ?

\- Aurélien, faut que je te dise quelqu- commença Guillaume, en agrippant ses bras.

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Aurélien en l'interrompant, prenant son visage entre ses mains et en inspectant ses blessures.

\- Ça quoi ? demanda Guillaume qui avait oublié qu'il venait de se battre et qu'il saignait encore.

\- Ces blessures, là ! s'exclama Aurélien d'un air inquiet. Viens, je vais te soigner tout ça, continua-t-il en attrapant son poignet et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Guillaume se laissa faire, le cœur léger. Il était revenu là où il était censé être, près d'Aurélien. Il allait tout lui dire, ce soir.  
  
Aurélien le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et se retourna pour fouiller dans une armoire au dessus du lavabo pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la petite baignoire. Guillaume, le cerveau encore un peu ralenti par l'alcool, le suivit du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses hanches. Aurélien se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une petite boîte blanche dans l'armoire et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses fesses. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de le mater ouvertement, Aurélien se retourna, la boîte dans la main. Il croisa son regard et Aurélien rougit alors qu'il détournait son regard, soudain pris de honte. Il l'avait vu le mater. Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait penser de lui. Aurélien s'arrêta devant lui et se pencha vers son visage. Il dégagea ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Ah non. Aurélien déposa un coton imbibé d'alcool à 90° sur l'arrête de son nez et Guillaume sursauta en sentant la douleur. Sous la surprise, il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de le toucher.

« Je suis désolé, rit doucement Aurélien. J'ai oublié de te prévenir que ça ferait sûrement un peu mal. »

Guillaume desserra son emprise autour de son poignet et en profita pour caresser la peau tendre au creux du poignet d'Aurélien. Il hocha la tête et sa main retomba sur ses cuisses.

« Je pensais pas que le cavalier de la guerre aurait aussi mal pour si peu, rit encore Aurélien.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Je suis plus le cavalier _Conquête_ maintenant ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas, je crois que tu as un peu trop le goût de la bagarre pour être _Conquête_ , non ? » dit doucement Aurélien, comme s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais Guillaume sentit qu'il était quand même un peu énervé. Alors il se sentit honteux et se tut pendant qu'Aurélien nettoyait ses plaies avec toute la douceur qu'il avait toujours su lui démontrer.  
  
« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu t'es battu ? »

Aurélien avait rangé sa boîte dans l'armoire et était revenu devant lui, l'observant. Guillaume ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité tout de même. _Oh, j'ai croisé Julien. Tu sais, celui qui t'a violé. Ah mais non, je suis bête, tu ne t'en souviens pas, je dois porter ce secret pour te protéger. Et du coup, j'ai pété un câble et je lui ai cassé la gueule._ Guillaume baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains. Aurélien s'accroupit devant lui et croisa ses bras sur ses cuisses pour y déposer sa tête. Il chercha du regard ses yeux fuyants et Guillaume rougit lorsque ceux-ci rentrèrent en contact. Aurélien lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

\- C'est... C'est pas ça..., balbutia Guillaume.

\- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Aurélien de son ton toujours aussi doux.

\- Je ne peux pas. S'il-te-plaît, ne me force pas à te le dire... supplia Guillaume.

\- Je ne te forcerai à rien. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu as le droit. C'est ton choix, Guillaume. »

Guillaume se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Aurélien était trop parfait. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui raconter pourquoi il s'était battu. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre sans savoir pourquoi il en voulait autant à Julien. Et il était hors de question qu'il se rappelle de cette soirée. S'en rappeler le détruirait et il voulait le protéger.

« J'espère juste que le cavalier de la guerre n'est pas sorti au grand jour à cause de _Conquête_ , rit-il doucement.

\- Comment ça? demanda Guillaume les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien, j'espère qu'une jolie petite poulette ne t'a pas brisé le cœur, ce qui t'aurai poussé à te battre avec son nouveau prince charmant, expliqua Aurélien plus calmement, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Parce que tu vaux tellement plus que ça Gringe, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Non ! Tu te trompes, _Conquête_ s'en fout des filles. » s'écria Guillaume en le rattrapant par le poignet.  


Aurélien le regardait à présent, les sourcils haussés et la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« _Je_ m'en fous des filles, répéta Guillaume en se levant et en s'approchant d'Aurélien dont les joues commençaient à rosir légèrement. Je m'en fous d'elles depuis que je te connais, Aurélien. Et je sais pas si c'est réciproque mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai envie... envie de..., continua-t-il en posant les yeux sur ses lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard.

\- Envie de quoi, Guillaume ? » demanda Aurélien dans un murmure, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui, les joues en feu et un air fiévreux sur le visage.

Cette question poussa Guillaume à faire ce dont il rêvait inconsciemment de faire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire explicitement qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser alors il n'avait qu'à le faire. Il se pencha doucement et embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable Aurélien. Il ferma les yeux et sourit dans le baiser. Enfin. Enfin, il goûtait ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant tenté. Il plaça une main derrière la nuque d'Aurélien pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui et approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et Guillaume sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Des putains de papillons. Il devenait une vraie adolescente de quatorze ans sous ses doigts. Aurélien poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il mordit tendrement sa lèvre inférieure et à ce son, Guillaume dut se reculer pour reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons avant d'exploser. Aurélien, les yeux toujours fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres, s'approcha de Guillaume, toujours haletant, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Puis il expira longuement, un air apaisé sur le visage :

« C'est pas trop tôt. »

Guillaume rit doucement et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

« J'avais peur que tu me rejettes... que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments..., avoua-t-il.

\- Jamais. » dit Aurélien comme une vérité absolue en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, comme il aimait tant.

 

 

« Va te doucher, d'accord ? dit Aurélien en se séparant doucement de lui. Ça va te faire du bien après une soirée comme celle-là. Je vais te préparer mon lit pour ce soir, continua-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Attends, supplia Guillaume en le retenant par le poignet. Tu ne veux pas... dormir avec moi ?

\- C'est que..., rougit Aurélien en se retournant vers lui, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais... Tu sais, tout le baratin de la première nuit, tout ça...

\- Je te parle seulement de dormir Orel, rit Guillaume. Je suis un homme mais je peux retenir mes ardeurs. Et puis la première nuit... je crois qu'on l'a déjà passée, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en parlant de la soirée où il l'avait ramené chez lui, un mois auparavant.

Aurélien changea littéralement de couleur tellement il était gêné.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Guillaume sourit devant tant d'innocence et déposa un baiser sur son front auquel Aurélien répondit, pour changer, en rougissant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il était à croquer lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Aurélien se mordit la lèvre inférieure distraitement et s'éloigna, la tête dans les nuages. Guillaume sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, comme proposée par Aurélien. _Je peux retenir mes ardeurs._ En fait, il en savait rien mais il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il pourrait attendre encore tout le temps qu'il lui demanderait tant qu'il savait qu'Aurélien le voulait aussi.

 

Celui-ci toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de bain et il lui ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller et il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon de jogging sur lui. Aurélien, surpris de le trouver à moitié habillé, se mit à rougir et Guillaume vit son regard se poser sur son torse dénudé.

«Dé-désolé, j'avais oublié de te passer une serviette pour te sécher.

\- Orel, on s'est embrassés. Alors je crois que tu peux me voir à moitié à poil, non ? sourit-il essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

\- T'as raison, je suis ridicule, soupira-t-il en serrant la serviette contre son corps, lui lançant un coup d'œil gêné.

\- Mais non t'es pas ridicule, t'es juste intimidé par mon corps d'Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en rigolant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est sûrement ça, oui. » sourit Aurélien.

Il lui donna la serviette et se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Il caressa son bras de sa main en reculant et s'éloigna après un dernier sourire en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait pouvoir se retenir finalement devant tant de mignonnerie. Ça y est, il parlait même comme une meuf maintenant. Il sentit la serviette et reconnut l'odeur d'Aurélien. Il devenait accro à son odeur.

 

 

Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Aurélien après sa douche, il le trouva assis dans son lit, toujours en train de lire le même manga. Aurélien leva les yeux à son entrée et lui sourit.

« C'est bien ce que tu lis ? demanda Guillaume en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Je pense que    c'est pas ce que tu qualifierai d' _intellectuel_ mais    moi j'aime bien, oui.

\- Je    peux t'étonner, rit Guillaume. Ça parle de quoi ?    continua-t-il en se glissant sous les draps.

\- D'un jeune garçon qui    veut devenir un pirate et part en mer avec un équipage    fait de bric et de broc.

\- Je    me suis toujours dit que tu me faisais penser à    un pirate, avoua Guillaume en rigolant.

\- C'est les cheveux qui    font ça sûrement, raisonna Aurélien.    

\- Oui, les cheveux de bonne meuf. » répliqua    Guillaume en saisissant la perche tendue.

Aurélien se figea et Guillaume regarda les draps, les yeux écarquillés. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse penser à cette soirée. Il n'avait droit à aucune référence à cette soirée. C'était trop dangereux. Soudain, le rire d'Aurélien jaillit dans la pièce.

« De bonne meuf ? »

Guillaume, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude, ne s'attendait pas à revivre la même discussion que cette soirée-là et regarda, le souffle coupé, Aurélien qui pleurait littéralement des larmes de joie. Le livre tomba par terre dans son agitation et, une fois un peu calmé, Aurélien se rapprocha doucement de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à une bonne meuf, Guillaume ? »

Bam, son cœur.

« Tu rigoles, t'es la meuf la plus bonne que j'ai jamais rencontrée, oui, sourit-il en essayant de lui voler un baiser mais Aurélien se recula légèrement pour l'éviter.

\- C'est    bizarre, j'ai du mal à te croire, dit Aurélien en arborant un    large sourire.

\- Laisse-moi    te le prouver alors. » répondit-il en ne lâchant pas son    regard, un sourire en coin.  


Aurélien rit et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il posa une main sur son bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses cheveux venant effleurer le cou de Guillaume. Celui-ci sourit dans le baiser. Bordel, qu'est-ce-qu'il était heureux. Aurélien blottit son visage dans son cou et il sentit son souffle frais quand il lui murmura :

« Tu sens bon. »

Guillaume sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Soudain, Aurélien mordit délicatement la peau de son épaule et il rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il le regardait avec une petite moue désolée.

« Eh, petit cannibale... fallait me le dire que t'avais si faim que ça. »

Aurélien rit dans son cou et y déposa un baiser. Puis en déposa un autre sur sa mâchoire. Puis encore un autre sur sa tempe. Guillaume ressentit une chaleur dans son bas-ventre et comprit que, s'il continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas retenir ses _ardeurs_ plus longtemps.

« Orel, murmura-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais pas...

\- J'ai    changé d'avis, marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Si    tu continues... tu connais les hommes.

\- Laisse-toi    faire, Guillaume. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa    clavicule.

Guillaume se détendit et aida Aurélien à lui enlever son tee-shirt. Celui-ci entreprit alors de déposer des dizaines de baisers sur son torse. Guillaume commençait à sentir son esprit s'emballer et, avec ses doigts, se mit à caresser son dos. Sa peau était si douce sous son tee-shirt et ses baisers le brûlaient. La chaleur au creux de ses reins devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et, alors, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et plaqua un baiser ardent sur ses lèvres. Il échangea leurs positions afin d'être au-dessus de lui et planta son regard dans celui d'Aurélien. Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement et Guillaume fit glisser son bas de pyjama  le long de ses jambes avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Il se positionna pour entrer en lui en lui faisant le moins mal possible et caressa sa joue pour l'aider à se détendre. Aurélien ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations que lui procuraient cette nouvelle intrusion et Guillaume déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières closes. Il se mit à bouger son bassin avec une douceur infinie, toujours l'inquiétude de le blesser en arrière-pensée dans son esprit, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux d'Aurélien. Quand il se redressa, au bord de l'orgasme, pour regarder Aurélien, il vit qu'il était en train de pleurer silencieusement. Sa gorge se noua et des sanglots vinrent briser sa voix :

« Orel... »

Soudain, il vit comme dans un flash le visage baigné de larmes d'Aurélien ce soir-là alors que Julien  était allongé de force sur lui qui essayait de le repousser. Il se sentit à sa place. A la place d'un violeur. Guillaume se retira d'Aurélien d'un coup, pris de honte et le prit dans ses bras.

« Non, non, ne pleures pas. Tout va bien.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi    je pleure, parvint-il à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

\- Ce    n'est que moi, tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi    je pleure ? » demanda Aurélien, confus, le cœur battant    à mille à l'heure.

Guillaume le serra plus fort dans ses bras, caressant inlassablement ses cheveux pour le calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, la tête dans son cou. Il s'allongea plus confortablement dans le lit, entraînant avec lui Aurélien, et ses barrières s'effondrèrent. Il se mit à pleurer sans arriver à arrêter les larmes de couler. Il avait beau essayer de se comporter à l'inverse de Julien, c'est à lui que l'inconscient d'Aurélien lui avait fait penser quand ils avaient couché ensemble. C'est à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Bien sûr que l'inconscient n'oublie pas, lui. C'était la première étape vers le souvenir et ce souvenir allait le détruire mentalement comme physiquement. Comment il allait pouvoir lui montrer son affection et les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui en ayant peur à chaque seconde qu'un de ses gestes lui rappelle ce moment ? Guillaume s'endormit tout à ces questions, la boule au ventre, au petit matin.

 

 

Le lendemain quand Guillaume se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'Aurélien n'était plus dans ses bras. Il passa une main sur sa place dans le lit mais elle était vide. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda le lit absent d'Aurélien pendant une minute. Il se leva ensuite et s'habilla afin de rejoindre Aurélien là où il était dans le petit appartement. En traversant le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, il le vit à travers la porte-fenêtre menant au petit balcon. Il était assis, les yeux dans le vague, une tasse dans la main. Il préféra ne pas le déranger et s'assit sur le canapé en l'attendant. Il alluma la télé avec le son au minimum tout en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à Aurélien de temps en temps. Il le vit secouer la tête comme pour en chasser une idée et se prendre la tête dans les mains à un moment donné et son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine.  
  
Puis Aurélien se leva et rentra dans le salon. Il détourna vite la tête et le vit du coin de l'œil se figer quand il le vit, assis sur le canapé. Guillaume fit mine d'être concentré sur la télévision pour lui laisser le libre choix de ses actions. Aurélien s'approcha de lui et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'assit à ses côtés, pas trop près cependant, et il sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« T'es réveillé. » murmura Aurélien comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Guillaume se tourna vers lui et observa son visage. Il avait les traits tirés comme s'il avait pleuré mais il lui offrait un petit sourire.

« Oui... »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, sans savoir quoi rajouter l'un et l'autre, avant qu'Aurélien ne remonte ses jambes sur le canapé et n'y enfouisse son visage. Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer et il se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, il l'entendit murmurer, la voix brisée par des sanglots.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Orel...

\- Si, j'ai tout gâché. »    

Cette affirmation fit voler son cœur en morceaux.

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, Orel, je te jure. » dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

Aurélien tourna son visage vers lui et son visage baigné de larmes lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

« Guillaume, comment tu peux être aussi gentil avec moi ?Je vois pas ce que tu vois en moi, je ne te mérite pas. »

Guillaume sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Tu mérites tout l'or du monde, Orel.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

\- Arrêtes, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps.

\- Tu mens... pour me protéger. »

A ces mots, Guillaume se figea.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

\- Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Qu'il y a un truc    qui cloche.

\- Orel...

\- Depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis différent. Les gens me    regardent bizarrement. Ils me laissent tout seul. Quand j'étais    petit, les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Ils me    poursuivaient dans la cour de récré et leur jeu c'était 'celui    qui trouverait la meilleure blague à faire à Aurel'. »

Guillaume le regarda tristement. Il comprenait mieux sa phrase sur l'amitié. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami.

« Et depuis le jour où j'ai compris que j'étais plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes, c'est encore pire. J'arrive pas à faire la différence entre les gens qui sont honnêtes et ceux qui veulent juste se moquer de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Guillaume, mais je sens que quelque chose est cassé en moi. Et je ne veux pas t'emporter dans mes problèmes. Je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux pas être un fardeau que tu vas porter sur ton dos... Je me suis laissé croire que je pourrai peut-être rendre quelqu'un heureux autant qu'il me rend heureux mais c'est faux... et c'est égoïste de ma part... Pardonne-moi. Oublie-moi. »  
  
Guillaume sentit son cœur se briser, phrase après phrase et une colère sourde monta en lui. La vie et les gens qu'il avait rencontré tout au long de celle-ci lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre jouet cassé à abandonner sur le bas-côté du chemin. Lui avait laissé croire qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé, qu'il n'était pas une personne intéressante avec qui on souhaiterait passer du temps. Et l'agression qu'il avait subi devait lui peser plus inconsciemment qu'il ne le pensait.

« Aurélien, je veux que tu me regardes. »

Il se redressa lentement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et Guillaume les sécha avec ses pouces.

« Je veux que tu regardes mes yeux et que tu me dises ce que tu y vois, véritablement.

\- Je ne sais pas... balbutia Aurélien.

\- Est-ce que tu y lis de la haine ? Du dégoût ? De la    moquerie ?

\- Non... murmura Aurélien, baissant les yeux.

\- Non, regardes moi, continua Guillaume le forçant à relever la    tête. Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a dans mes yeux. Il y a beaucoup    d'amour pour un petit gars qui se pense inférieur en tout. Pour un    garçon formidable qui a été trop longtemps traîné dans la boue    dans sa vie. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur ? Le    même amour que personne ne pourra me faire oublier. Et surtout pas    toi. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de colère parce que personne, tu    m'entends, personne, n'a le droit de te faire sentir comme un moins    que rien. Tu n'es pas un jouet. Tu n'es pas cassé. Tu es quelqu'un    de magnifique et c'est toi, et toi seul, que je veux rendre heureux. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde et si l'un de nous ne devrai pas mériter l'autre ici, c'est plutôt moi.

\- Non, Guillaume...

\- Si.    Je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu, je mène une vie chaotique, je    n'ai pas de vraie vie amoureuse... mais tout ça, ça s'est fini    avec toi. J'ai envie de changer grâce à toi, pour toi. Je veux    devenir le meilleur de moi-même pour te rendre fier. Et tu n'as pas    le droit de m'enlever cet espoir en un avenir plus beau, à tes    côtés, tu m'entends ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête doucement, les joues rouges.

« Je suis désolé, Guillaume.

\- Je te jure que je peux être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Laisse-moi    une chance de te le prouver et de te rendre heureux. »

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre et enlaça Guillaume. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou :

« Je te fais confiance... Gringe. »

 


	5. Chapter 5

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Aurélien et Guillaume se voyait tous les jours, restant presque toute la journée soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre. Aurélien n'avait pas eu de crises de larmes de nouveau, ils n'avaient pas recouchés ensemble mais multipliaient les petites affections l'un envers l'autre. Guillaume avait en permanence peur de faire un geste ou de dire un mot qui pourrait tout détruire entre eux. Il avait peur qu'Aurélien se rappelle mais aussi peur qu'il le laisse. Il se couchait presque tous les soirs la boule au ventre de se demander s'il serait là le lendemain quand il se réveillerait. Aurélien le lui avait dit explicitement; il ne se sentait pas légitime à son bonheur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être la personne légitime pour être à ses côtés. Et combien il avait tord. C'était la seule personne de sa vie entière pour laquelle il était prêt à se battre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ce besoin de retenir quelqu'un près de soi. Et il commençait à comprendre les rares filles qui avaient essayé de le retenir lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas celui qui leur fallait avant de rompre avec elles. Peut-être que ces filles avaient été réellement heureuses avec lui durant un temps. Mais lui, il ne s'était jamais senti entier à leurs côtés. Alors, tous les jours, il rappelait d'une manière ou d'une autre à Aurélien que oui, il l'aimait, et oui, il était heureux avec lui. Qu'il le rendait heureux.

 

En ce moment, il regardait un documentaire animalier à la télé, ses doigts caressants les cheveux d'Aurélien qui était allongé la tête sur ses cuisses, les yeux rivés sur la télé lui aussi.

« Orel... »

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Guillaume se perdit un instant dans ses yeux avant de reprendre :

« Tu le sais que je t'aime, hein ? »

Un éclat de joie passa dans ses yeux et Aurélien hocha la tête en lui offrant un minuscule sourire.

« Oui, je le sais. »

Guillaume passa délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue, sur laquelle une barbe de trois jours avait commencé à pousser.

« Et j'espère aussi que tu sais que je ne suis jamais aussi heureux que lorsque je suis en train de vivre des moments pareils avec toi. Ça peut paraître insignifiant mais j'aime savoir que tu es près de moi, même si c'est juste pour regarder la télé.

\- Bien sûr, Guillaume. Je le sais et c'est pareil pour moi. » sourit-il tendrement, sachant pertinemment bien pourquoi Guillaume lui répétait sans arrêt ces choses-là.

 

Soudain, le téléphone portable de Guillaume se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et en soupirant, il décrocha. Aurélien se retourna vers la télé afin de le laisser parler en paix avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Yo, mec !

\- Ah Skread, comment ça va mon pote ?

\- Ben plutôt bien dis-moi. Et toi ? Ça te dit de sortir avec les mecs ce soir ? 

\- Ce soir ? Guillaume réfléchit et sentit Aurélien bouger imperceptiblement contre lui. Je peux ramener quelqu'un ?

\- Bah oui... Mais qui ça ? On le connaît ?

\- J'avais parlé à Ablaye d'un... ami, la dernière fois. Il m'avait proposé de l'inviter, expliqua Guillaume. Aurélien se tourna pour le regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- Ben ouais, écoutes. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

\- Super, j'ai hâte que vous le rencontriez. Il est super, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Aurélien qui le regardait maintenant encore plus perplexe.

\- Ben à toute alors, vieux. Et hâte de le rencontrer aussi, ça va faire du bien une nouvelle tête après toutes ces années.

\- Carrément, à ce soir. »

Guillaume raccrocha et Aurélien se mordit la lèvre :

« C'est moi ton ami ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, bêta ?

\- Je sais pas, rougit Aurélien. Ils veulent bien que je vienne ? 

\- Ouais, tu vas voir, ils sont cools, répondit avec enthousiasme Guillaume.

\- Mais je vais être de trop..., dit Aurélien en évitant son regard.

\- Tu n'es jamais de trop, Orel. Et Skread avait l'air impatient de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau. Il doit en avoir marre de toujours raconter les même conneries, rit-il.

\- Mais... et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? S'ils me trouvent bizarre ? Si je dis une connerie. 

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Orel, t'inquiètes. Ils vont pas te juger pour ça, on en a vu d'autres. Et ils vont t'adorer, crois-moi, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Est-ce que... balbutia-t-il sans savoir comment commencer cette phrase. Est-ce que je dois faire semblant d'être seulement un ami ? 

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent pas encore pour nous. Ou même pour moi. Je vais leur dire ce soir, mais je peux pas leur annoncer ça comme ça par messages. Ça te dérange, juste une soirée ?

\- Non... enfin, je ne crois pas, réfléchit Aurélien. Et puis au moins, ils auront l'occasion de me voir comme ton ami avant de me voir comme... comme..., continua-t-il à la recherche du mot exact.

\- Petit-ami ? Copain ? La personne que j'aime le plus au monde ? rit Guillaume.

\- C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? rougit Aurélien.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire si ces qualificatifs te conviennent, dit Guillaume en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils me conviennent. C'est plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais osé demander, reprit-il en se tordant les mains. C'est juste que... on n'en avait jamais parlé encore et je me demandais comment définir notre relation...

\- Il y a Aurélien et Guillaume et il y a nous, dit Guillaume en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. C'est ce qu'on est. Je t'aime et je veux que tu puisses te voir comme mon petit-copain. »

Aurélien rougit à cette appellation et se redressa sur le canapé pour être au même niveau que lui. Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et il sentit avec satisfaction ses cheveux venir effleurer son cou.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu es le seul. D'ailleurs, tu es vraiment le seul, continua-t-il en se reculant et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. J'ai jamais été avec un mec auparavant. J'ai eu plusieurs... aventures, on va dire ça, avec des filles mais jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux. Jamais je n'ai voulu présenter mes petites copines à mes potes. Même mes à meilleurs amis. Jamais il n'y a eu de nous auparavant dans ma vie. Je te l'ai dis, en relation amoureuse, je suis plutôt un branleur. Pas capable de m'attacher pour un sou, de faire le moindre effort. Mais c'est fini ça, Orel. Je veux que ça change avec toi parce que je t'aime vraiment. »

 

Pour toute réponse, Aurélien l'embrassa et Guillaume faillit tomber à la renverse de surprise. Il lui rendit son baiser et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ça n'allait pas être facile de dire toute la vérité aux gens qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de leur réaction. Mais il leur faisait confiance et puis, il l'avait juré, il voulait assumer ses sentiments pour Aurélien. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en avait déjà perdu.

 

x

 

 

« T'es sûr que c'est bon ? De faire semblant d'être juste amis ? Si ça te dérange, je peux trouver une autre solution. »

Guillaume s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, sur le chemin de l'Embuscade, le bar où ils devaient rejoindre ses potes. Il avait la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne et il était soudain pris d'un doute. Est-ce que c'était normal de lui demander ça ? De jouer un autre rôle que le sien ?

« Gringe... Tout va bien, dit Aurélien en caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main. C'est tout à fait normal de laisser le temps au temps, je comprend. Et peut-être même que si j'avais des gens à te présenter, j'agirai pareil.

\- D'accord... mais je veux que tu saches que c'est pas parce que j'ai honte de toi, d'accord ?

\- Je sais Guillaume, sourit Aurélien.

\- Et j'espère sortir de là avec tous mes potes au courant, rougit Guillaume.

\- Prend le temps qu'il te faut Guillaume, je veux pas que tu agisses précipitamment parce que tu as peur de me blesser. Je comprends la situation, d'accord ? Tu n'es jamais sorti avec un garçon auparavant, c'est sûr que ça va surprendre tes amis. Ça prend du temps d'assumer, j'en sais quelque chose.

\- Mais j'assume. J'assume complètement, rétorqua Guillaume.

\- D'accord... mais dis-moi un truc, demanda Aurélien en baissant légèrement la voix. Est-ce que ça va comment je suis habillé ?

\- Tu es parfait, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Guillaume en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres après avoir sourit à sa question.

\- J'ai l'impression de rencontrer tes parents, rit Aurélien. J'ai peur de faire un faux-pas et qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas et en même temps j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

\- Eh, tout va bien se passer. Reste toi-même d'accord ? le rassura-t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Je sais... mais c'est quand même les personnes qui comptent le plus dans ta vie, continua Aurélien en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je veux pas te décevoir.

\- Jamais ça n'arrivera ça, alors sois confiant, Orel. »

Aurélien lui sourit timidement et après un dernier minuscule baiser, Guillaume lâcha sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Embuscade.

 

x

 

« Salut les mecs ! » lança joyeusement Guillaume en s'avançant vers la table où ses quatre potes étaient assis. Même Claude était arrivé avant lui, pour une fois.

« Salut, el gringo ! lui lança Ablaye en se tournant vers eux.

\- Mais arrête avec ce surnom débile, rit Guillaume.

\- Arrêtes, je suis sûr que tu le kiffes au fond ! »

Guillaume entendit Aurélien rire à ses côtés et il sourit.

« Les mecs, j'vous présente Orel. Aurélien de son prénom.

\- Ah mais oui, on s'est déjà croisés à la fête de Julien je crois, dit Skread en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

\- Euh, oui sûrement. » répondit Aurélien un peu confus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Guillaume sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pas cette fête.

« Je comprendrai si tu ne nous remet pas, rit Claude en se levant à son tour. Avec le taux d'alcool qu'il y avait c'est normal d'avoir oublié des choses. Moi c'est Claude, le seul et l'unique. A ton service ! Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux te l'avoir, continua-t-il en lui serrant la main à son tour.

\- Mais ta gueule Deuklo, un peu. Tu veux pas te présenter normalement, un jour ? rit Ablaye en se levant et en le tapant sur l'épaule. S'il y a un truc illicite à une fête, tu peux être sûr que c'est lui qui l'a ramené. Alors, crois-moi, ne jamais faire confiance à Claude. Moi c'est Ablaye. »

Il lui serra la main et Aurélien rit en regardant Claude qui levait les yeux au ciel :

« D'accord, j'essaierais de retenir ce conseil.

\- Non mais je rêve, soupira Claude ironiquement. Tu vas vraiment croire ces gens de couleurs ? Ne les laisse pas t'embobiner, Orel.

\- Les gens de couleur t'emmerdent Claude, rit Bouteille en se levant à son tour pour s'approcher de Aurélien. Salut, moi c'est Bouteille. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle dans le groupe. On peut t'appeler Orel ?

\- Euh oui, pas de problèmes. » sourit Aurélien en prenant la main qu'il lui tendit.

Guillaume sourit en s'asseyant sur la banquette où deux places leur avait été réservées. Aurélien semblait s'être fait littéralement adopter par ses potes et le courant semblait plutôt bien passer. Il s'assit à ses côtés et il lui sourit tendrement. Il se sentait déjà plus serein.

 

« Je vais nous chercher à boire, tu veux quoi ? lui demanda Guillaume en se penchant vers lui.

\- Prend-moi comme toi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Une bière, ça ira ? dit-il en sentant sa jambe contre la sienne.

\- Parfait. » répondit Aurélien, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Il avait envie de l'embrasser tellement il était mignon. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore du moins. Alors il hocha seulement la tête et s'éloigna en direction du bar.

« Et alors, tu le connais d'où notre gringo ? lui demanda Claude dès que Guillaume fut parti.

\- Euh... de la fête justement, comme vous.

\- Ah le petit cachottier, j'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était absenté durant cette fête !

\- En même temps, t'étais complètement mort Deuklo, s'esclaffa Ablaye.

\- Ouais ben vous aussi, je vous f'rai dire.

\- C'est à cause de ta merde là, soupira Skread. Je comprend pas pourquoi on continue de te croire quand tu nous dis que c'est trois fois rien et qu'on se souviendra de tout le lendemain.

\- Ben écoutes, t'avais qu'à refuser alors. C'est pas donné cette merde, hein. Regarde, Guillaume il a bien refusé lui.

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, c'est toujours le premier à te suivre dans tes conneries, répliqua Ablaye. 

\- Il est un peu étrange en ce moment, réfléchit Skread à voix haute. Déjà, rien qu'à ton anniv, Bouteille... il était un peu ailleurs, non ?

\- Ouais, il m'a sorti des choses bizarres. Enfin, venant de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait plus le besoin de faire des conneries, de draguer n'importe quelle meuf à une soirée... J'crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux... »

Aurélien écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment en entendant ça. Bouteille le remarqua et se tourna vers lui :

« T'as pas remarqué quelque chose toi, Orel ?

\- Euh non, pas vraiment... bégaya-t-il. Après, je le connais depuis moins longtemps que vous, c'est normal que vous remarquez plus que moi s'il a changé avec comment il était avant.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Mais bon, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Je me suis dit que peut-être il t'aurai dit quelque chose. C'est con mais des fois, il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas à ses plus proches amis parce qu'on ne s'en sent pas capable. Et ça peut être plus facile d'en parler à quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis moins de temps, tu vois.

\- Oui, je comprend.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé l'autre fois quand j'ai dit qu'il était porté sur la chose ? demanda Claude en les interrompant.

\- Non mais tu l'as traité de gay en même temps, rit Ablaye.

\- Mais trop pas ! J'ai dis justement que lui et moi on était les moins susceptibles à sucer des types.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuses. » rit de nouveau Ablaye.

Aurélien ne savait plus où se mettre pour cacher sa gêne.

« Non mais du coup, il a quoi notre pote ? reprit Skread. Il peut pas être amoureux, pas lui. Ce serait bien la première fois.

\- Mais j'vous jure qu'il avait l'air super sérieux hein, se défendit Bouteille. Il m'a sorti des clichés à la con pour me donner des exemples de ce qu'il voulait faire avec cette meuf. Genre passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'emmener au cinéma, tenir sa main... Je savais même plus quoi lui dire.

\- Sérieux ? dit Skread en fronçant des sourcils. Mais vous vous rappelez, c'est à cette soirée qu'il s'est battu avec Julien, non ? »

Aurélien releva la tête à ce prénom.

« Julien ? »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et il se racla la gorge.

« Je veux dire... Le même Julien qui a organisé une fête chez lui il y a un mois ?

\- Ouais lui-même, j'sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais il était tellement remonté contre lui, continua Skread.

\- Putain, mais ouais. J'ai cru qu'il allait lui arracher la gueule, dit Ablaye. Va savoir ce qui serait arrivé si on l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

\- Donc, dans la même soirée il a dit à Bouteille qu'il était amoureux et il a tenté d'atomiser ce Julien ? résuma Claude.

\- Ton anniv, c'était quand ? demanda Aurélien en se tournant vers Bouteille.

\- Il y a deux semaines, pourquoi ?

\- Et il s'est blessé en se battant avec Julien ?

\- Euh ouais, je crois. Je me rappelle de quelques petites blessures sur le visage mais après je sais pas, il s'est cassé trop vite.

\- Ouais, après lui avoir craché à la gueule qu'il paierai pour ce qu'il a fait, rajouta Ablaye. J'men rappelle de ça, j'étais aux premières loges à essayer de le calmer. »

Aurélien fronça les sourcils en essayant de remettre l'histoire dans le bon ordre. C'était la soirée où il était revenu en sang chez lui et où il l'avait soigné. Il avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé à cette fête. Il l'avait littéralement supplié même d'arrêter de lui poser des questions.

« Ça va pas, Orel ? demanda Skread.

\- Euh... si, si, répondit distraitement Aurélien, toujours en train de réfléchir. C'est juste que... je l'ai vu peu après cette fête et je l'ai interrogé sur ses blessures. Mais il a refusé de me dire d'où elles provenaient.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Skread.

\- Oui et... je crois qu'après la fête... enfin, celle de Julien, il m'avait déjà parlé de Julien.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit sur lui ? demanda Ablaye.

\- Je sais plus trop... réfléchit Aurélien. Je crois qu'il m'a fait comprendre que ce mec était dangereux, qu'il fallait pas s'en approcher...

\- Et tu sais pas pourquoi il t'a dit ça ? demanda à son tour Skread, d'un ton attentif.

\- Je sais plus..., soupira Aurélien. C'est frustrant, je ne me rappelle de rien.

\- C'est important, Orel. C'est peut-être le seul moyen de savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette fête pour qu'il lui en veuille autant au point de vouloir le tuer. Tu comprends ?

\- Je sais pas, désolé. » murmura Aurélien les yeux baissés et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il entendit les autres soupirer d'être si prêt du but et de ne pas pouvoir avoir les réponses à leurs questions. Il se leva soudain, les yeux remplis de larmes et la tête le lançant, et dit dans un souffle qu'il partait aux toilettes.

 

x

 

« Ça y est ! s'écria Guillaume en posant les bières sur la table.

\- Putain mais mec t'as prit des plombes là-bas ! Il s'est passé quoi au bar ? lui répondit Claude.

\- Y avait juste trois milliards de gens. C'était impossible de passer. »

Il se tourna vers là où aurait du être Aurélien et fronça les sourcils.

« Il est où Orel ?

\- Aux toilettes, il est parti il y a deux minutes à peine, dit Skread.

\- Ah ok...

\- D'ailleurs, je peux te poser une question sur lui ? continua Skread.

\- Ouais, vas-y, répondit Guillaume en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu l'as rencontré à la fête de Julien, toi aussi ?

\- Ouais, comme tout le monde quoi. 

\- Il s'est passé quoi à cette fête, Guillaume ? l'interrompit Ablaye.

\- Comment ça ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils en se tournant vers Ablaye.

\- Avec le fameux Julien à qui t'as cassé la gueule à la fête de Bouteille ?

\- Il s'est rien passé du tout. C'est juste un connard qui mérite ce qu'il a eu.

\- Ouais, mais ça suffit pas comme explication, dit Bouteille. T'es bizarre en ce moment, Guillaume. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'a dit à ma fête ? Ça a un lien ? 

\- Ce que je t'ai dit... ? dit Guillaume en réfléchissant.

\- Tu sais bien... en début de soirée. Avant que Claude n'arrive encore. 

\- Ah oui. Ben les gars, je voulais vous en parler justement, commença-t-il sans savoir qu'ils étaient déjà tous au courant. 

\- Euh... ben vas-y mon pote, on t'écoute, dit Skread attentif.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Bouteille à son anniv, j'ai décidé de changer. D'arrêter mes conneries, de me prendre en main. Parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et que j'en suis tombé amoureux, dit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, pensant à Orel.

\- Putain, mais il est vraiment tombé amoureux ce con, s'exclama Ablaye.

\- Et c'est qui la chanceuse ? demanda Skread, avec un sourire attentionné.

\- Ben, c'est ça le problème... enfin c'est pas un problème mais...

\- Elle veut pas de toi, c'est ça ? s'écria Claude avec son tact légendaire.

\- Non, c'est pas ça... bégaya Guillaume. Mes sentiments sont retournés. Mais c'est la première fois que ça se passe comme ça... Je sais pas trop comment vous le dire...

\- Accouches Guillaume, c'est quoi le problème si ça n'en est pas vraiment un ?

\- Putain, je sais ! » s'écria Claude en se levant bruyamment de sa chaise.

Les quatre amis regardèrent Claude comme s'il était tombé sur la tête et Guillaume fronça des sourcils.

« T'es dèp, mon pote, c'est ça ? »

Guillaume ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et il sentit les yeux de ses potes se braquer sur lui.

« Ben...

\- C'est ça ? s'écria Ablaye.

\- T'es amoureux d'un mec ? demanda Bouteille d'un ton incrédule.

\- Ouais... je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec, rougit Guillaume.

\- Naaan, chan-mé. Jamais j'aurai pu m'en douter, dit Ablaye en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Comment t'as fait pour comprendre, Claude ? demanda Guillaume pendant que celui-ci se rasseyait.

\- J'ai mes sources, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Non, pour de vrai, je me suis rappelé de la soirée d'anniv de Bouteille. T'avais lâché que tu serai plus susceptible que moi d'être de l'autre bord, tu te rappelle ? Et t'avais fait passé ça sur l'alcool.

\- Ah ouais... dit Guillaume comme toute réponse.

\- Du coup, je réitère ma question, dit soudain Skread qui n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis. C'est qui le chanceux ? 

\- Ça, je le sais aussi du coup, rit Claude.

\- Quoi, sérieux ? s'écria Ablaye.

\- Ouais, mais c'est à Guillaume de nous le dire, Claude, l'interrompit Skread.

\- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes. » sourit Claude.

Guillaume prit une profonde inspiration et pensa à Aurélien. Il avait promis qu'ils sortiraient de ce bar lorsque tous ses potes seraient au courant pour eux. Il était à mi-chemin, plus qu'un petit effort.

« C'est Aurélien. »

Claude se leva et brandit le poing, la chaise tombant au sol à ses pieds :

« Je l'savais putain !

\- Moi aussi, sourit Skread.

\- Comment ça se fait que tous les deux vous ayez deviné aussi facilement ? s'exclama Guillaume, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ben, y avait juste à remettre l'histoire dans le bon sens. C'est juste qu'ils sont cons, eux. Mais bon ils sont noirs, ça se comprend, dit Claude en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Sale blanc, va ! Tu perds rien pour attendre, siffla Ablaye entre ses dents.

\- Non, mais pour moi c'est juste que ça crevait les yeux à table, expliqua Skread. J'étais pas sûr à 100% mais finalement j'avais raison.

\- Je vois... on était si cramés que ça alors, rit Guillaume en sentant un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Puis il se figea. Mais de quelle histoire tu parles, Claude ?

\- Ben, l'histoire de la fête de Julien, de l'anniv de Bouteille, de quand tu l'as vu et que tu as refusé de lui dire d'où venait tes blessures... 

\- Attends, il vous a raconté ça ?

\- On voulait savoir ce qui t'arrivait, Guillaume, expliqua Skread. 

\- Vous lui avez parlé de Julien ? demanda Guillaume, soudain inquiet.

\- Un petit peu, pourquoi ?

\- Je comprend juste pas le rapport avec Julien, interrompit Claude en réfléchissant. Pourquoi tu refuses de lui parler de lui ?

\- Ce Julien lui a fait du mal. A cette fête. Je peux pas vous raconter mais il lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Je l'ai vu et je l'ai ramené chez moi ce soir-là pour pas qu'il reste avec lui. Il s'est réveillé avec aucun souvenir de la fête et j'essaie de l'en préserver. J'ai peur qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là et que ça le détruise.

\- Ah merde, lâcha Ablaye. 

\- Ça fait longtemps là qu'il est aux toilettes, non ? dit Guillaume en se levant, précipitamment, commençant à paniquer.

\- Un peu, oui. » répondit Skread en fronçant des sourcils et Guillaume se dirigea vers ceux-ci, limite en courant, avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase.

 

x

 

Guillaume entra dans les toilettes en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Orel ? C'est moi ! T'es où ? »

Aucune réponse. Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir chaque toilette l'un après l'autre. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'avant-dernier toilette, ses yeux se posèrent sur Aurélien, assis par terre, la tête dans les bras. Il s'agenouilla brusquement à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? »

Aurélien releva la tête doucement et Guillaume vit qu'il avait les traits tirés. Il ne pleurait pas mais il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Guillaume..., murmura-t-il en se laissant glisser lentement contre le mur pour tomber dans ses bras.

\- Orel, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi bordel, s'exclama Guillaume en le réceptionnant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal à la tête..., dit Aurélien contre son torse, à bout de force. Depuis tout à l'heure quand t'es parti, mon cerveau fait que m'envoyer des... je sais pas... des messages que j'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, les yeux au ciel. Aurélien ne pourra-t-il donc jamais être en paix ? S'il commençait à se rappeler de Julien et de ce qu'il lui avait fait, son calvaire ne ferait que commencer. Il se devait d'être là pour lui et pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve.

\- Non Gringe, tout ne va pas bien, s'écria-t-il, redressant le visage, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? Pourquoi mon cerveau me lance comme ça ? Pourquoi je sens que mon esprit est en constante recherche de réponses ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon inconscient essaie de briser une barrière en permanence ? Pourquoi j'ai ces trous de mémoires par rapport à la fête ? Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu t'étais battu avec Julien ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches sur lui ? »

Guillaume regardait Aurélien d'un air effaré. Il était énervé. Il avait crié comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu crier et il avait crié...sur lui. Il lui en voulait. Et maintenant, haletant et à bout de souffle, Aurélien retomba dans ses bras, les yeux baissés au sol et les cheveux dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal, Guillaume... j'ai tellement mal, si tu savais... »

Guillaume embrassa son crâne et il sentit les larmes couler bien malgré lui sur ses joues. Aurélien était en souffrance et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était rajouter à sa souffrance en lui disant la vérité sur cette nuit.

 

Quinze minutes plus tard, Aurélien se détacha de son corps et se leva. Guillaume, toujours par terre, releva le visage pour le regarder.

« Je veux rentrer, dit Aurélien le visage fermé à toutes émotions.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- T'es pas obligé, Gringe. T'as déjà gaspillé une bonne partie de ta soirée à cause de moi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira Guillaume en se levant. Je viens. »

Aurélien ne dit rien et sortit des toilettes, suivit par Guillaume. Ils repassèrent par la table où ses amis continuaient à discuter et ceux-ci se turent en voyant leurs mines graves. Ils leur jetèrent des regards confus et interrogateurs et Guillaume leur dit rapidement qu'ils étaient fatigués et qu'ils allaient rentrer se coucher. Il vit à leurs yeux qu'ils ne le croyait pas vraiment mais il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui importait en ce moment c'était Aurélien et le fait qu'il évitait son regard depuis qu'il s'était calmé. Il sortit de l'Embuscade, le cœur lourd dans la poitrine, et le regard rivé sur le dos d'Aurélien qui marchait quelques pas devant lui.

 

x


	6. Chapter 6

Cette nuit, Guillaume la passa à regarder le dos d'Aurélien à l'autre bout du lit. Il s'était couché sans un bonne nuit, sans un baiser, sans une parole et il était là, si proche et si loin de lui en même temps. Si proche qu'il pouvait le toucher juste en tendant le bras et si loin... parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Ils étaient si heureux en se réveillant ce matin-même dans ce lit et maintenant, de retour dans ce même lit, ils étaient si misérables. Guillaume se demandait comment faire pour lui apporter son soutien, pour l'apaiser mais aucune réponse ne vint l'éclairer. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et il n'essaya pas de les arrêter.

 

Soudain, Aurélien bougea dans le lit. Il se retourna brusquement sur le dos et Guillaume se raidit en le voyant agripper violemment les draps. Il se redressa pour s'approcher de lui et se figea en voyant les traits de son visage aussi tendus.

« Arrêtes...lâche-moi... »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et eut l'impression de revivre la scène. Aurélien était en train de revivre la scène. Il agrippa ses épaules et essaya de le réveiller, les larmes aux yeux.

« Orel ! Réveilles-toi. Je t'en supplies ! »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et le repoussa violemment, à l'autre bout du lit :

« Ne me touches pas ! »

Guillaume le regarda les yeux écarquillés et un air blessé peint sur le visage. Aurélien entoura son corps de ses bras comme cherchant à se protéger et Guillaume sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Il le vit trembler et de grosses larmes commencèrent soudain à couler sur ses joues.

« Aurélien... » murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix en s'approchant tout doucement de lui, pour ne pas le brusquer. Il avait l'impression d'essayer d'approcher un animal sauvage et blessé qui pourrait lui sauter dessus à tout moment, s'il faisait un faux-pas ou s'il se sentait en danger. Il approcha doucement sa main pour la poser sur son épaule et il sentit Aurélien trembler de plus belle. Celui-ci lâcha, apparemment contre sa volonté, un râle dans lequel transparaissait toute sa douleur. Guillaume le prit alors le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux et passant une main dans son dos pour essayer de le réconforter. Aurélien laissa alors ses larmes couler en toute liberté et se laissa complètement aller, contre le torse de Guillaume. Guillaume le tenait tout contre lui, les yeux vides, la scène passant en boucle devant ses yeux, le sang glacé par les cris de souffrance d'Aurélien.

 

Au bout d'un moment, les cris et les pleurs d'Aurélien moururent et en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Guillaume s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'allongea doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Aurélien, son visage ne quittant jamais son torse. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de fermer les yeux son tour, exténué.

 

x

 

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux lui piquaient dû aux larmes qu'il avait versé la veille avant de s'endormir. Il sentit à l'absence de poids sur son torse qu'Aurélien n'était plus là et il se redressa, paniqué. C'est alors qu'il le vit, allongé sur le côté, à l'autre bout du lit, le regardant calmement. Il avait un visage impassible et des yeux tristes et ses jambes étaient légèrement repliées. Ses bras aussi étaient repliés, sous sa tête, en guise de coussin. Guillaume sentit son cœur battre plus fort et déglutit difficilement :

« Orel... »

Il vit à ses yeux qu'il ne se rendait compte qu'à l'instant qu'il était réveillé, comme si son cerveau rattrapait les dernières minutes d'un seul coup. Ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes qui ne s'échappèrent pourtant pas.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Guillaume. »

Son cœur se serra à ces mots.

« Si tu savais à quel point... Hier... je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça. Ni te repousser... Je n'ai aucun droit de te traiter comme je l'ai fait hier et... je m'en veux tellement pour ça...continua-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de te culpabiliser en repoussant mes problèmes sur toi. Tu n'y peux rien. Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu décidais de partir maintenant, dit-il en essuyant une larme rapidement. Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu pars pas ? demanda-t-il en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Non, je ne partirai pas Orel dit Guillaume en s'approchant d'Aurélien et en relevant son menton avec ses doigt, délicatement.

\- Mais j'ai été horrible avec toi !

\- J'ai fait une promesse. Celle de te rendre heureux. Et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, je ne partirai pas.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas que si tu restes c'est toi qui va être malheureux ? cria Aurélien à travers ses larmes. Je vais te faire souffrir. C'est tout ce que je semble apporter de toute façon : de la souffrance !

\- Arrêtes de te torturer comme ça ! Je suis assez grand pour décider pour moi-même. Et ce que je veux, c'est être près de toi et t'apporter mon aide. »

 

Aurélien soupira et se glissa dans ses bras :

«Je suis tellement fatigué de me battre contre moi-même.

\- Alors laisse-moi me battre à tes côtés. Repose-toi sur moi.

\- J'ai l'impression que mon esprit est empêtré dans une toile d'araignée, commença Aurélien, tentant d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Ça me fait peur. Et mal. Et j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves emprisonné avec moi dans cette toile.

\- A deux, on sera plus forts. On en viendra à bout, je te promet. Mais seulement si tu me laisses t'aider. » murmura Guillaume en passant une main dans ses cheveux et Aurélien le regarda tristement.

\- J'ai menti, Guillaume. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je sais et ça n'arrivera pas, sois-en sûr.

\- Excuses-moi encore pour hier soir, murmura Aurélien d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est déjà oublié. » répondit Guillaume en embrassant son front.

 

Aurélien rougit au contact et se rapprocha de lui :

« Gringe...est-ce que... je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Je ne demande que ça, sourit tendrement Guillaume.

\- Alors, ferme les yeux. » murmura-t-il.

Guillaume ferma les yeux et sentit bientôt un goût sucré se poser sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce-que ces lèvres lui avaient manqué. Et pourtant, c'était seulement hier après-midi la dernière fois qu'il les avaient embrassées. Il sentit le corps d'Aurélien se coller contre le sien et il frissonna. Il aimait cette sensation. Mais il avait peur que ça ne réveille encore une fois ce mauvais souvenir dans l'inconscient d'Aurélien, alors il recula instinctivement, provoquant un gémissement de frustration de la part d'Aurélien.

« Guillaume, je veux que tu me touches. Arrêtes de te retenir, je t'en supplie, marmonna Aurélien en le rattrapant et en s'asseyant sur ses hanches.

\- Orel, arrêtes... dit Guillaume essoufflé, allongé sous lui et cherchant à le maintenir éloigné.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie et moi aussi Gringe, supplia Aurélien en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

\- Oui mais tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois... je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Arrêtes ! » s'écria Guillaume en le repoussant plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en sentant la délicieuse et douloureuse chaleur apparaître au creux de ses reins.

 

Aurélien le regarda, le souffle saccadé et les yeux écarquillés, agenouillé à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

« Gringe...je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé à cette fête... Parce que tu refuses de me le dire et tu en as le droit. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne laisserai pas cette... chose... dicter ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Je ne veux pas que ça se mette entre nous, mais j'ai l'impression que quand tu me regardes c'est pas moi que tu vois. Mais cette... chose... qui m'est arrivée.

\- Orel..., dit Guillaume, des sanglots dans la voix, se disant qu'il était sur le point de comprendre.

\- Non, je ne veux pas être cette chose pour toi. Je suis moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes avec cet air de pitié. Ça me fait mal.

\- Non..., bégaya Guillaume en se redressant.

\- Ça me fait mal parce que je vois bien que ça te fait souffrir de ressentir ces choses pour moi et de ne pas pouvoir te donner entièrement. Je vois bien que tu retiens tous tes gestes de peur de me faire mal. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à te retenir. » expliqua-t-il et Guillaume entendit sa voix se briser sur la dernière phrase.

 

Guillaume déglutit et se pencha doucement contre Aurélien le forçant à s'allonger. Ses cheveux, au contact des draps, s'étalèrent comme une pluie d'étoiles autour de son visage. Aurélien ouvrit les bras, les laissant reposer sur les draps et les siens vinrent l'entourer, comme pour le protéger.

« Je veux que tu aimes toutes les parties de moi Gringe, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en rougissant. Mon corps aussi.

\- J'aime ton corps.

\- Alors, je veux que tu te sentes libre de l'aimer. Sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

\- Je t'aime toi tout simplement. Dans ton entièreté.

\- Alors... prouve le moi ? » dit Aurélien comme une demande. Guillaume vit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à dire ces mots et qu'il devait prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de rougir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« D'accord. » dit-il dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ce baiser, contrairement à tous les autres, était un baiser dans lequel on pouvait ressentir toute sa frustration et toute son envie. Il enleva le tee-shirt d'Aurélien et déposa une ligne de baisers sur son ventre avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Le jogging de pyjama se retrouva rapidement sur le sol et en jetant un coup d'œil à Aurélien, il vit qu'il avait les traits déformés par le plaisir et le désir.

« Guillaume, s'il-te-plaît..., murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre et en l'attirant vers lui de nouveau.

\- Orel, si tu savais ce que tu me fais... marmonna Guillaume, en enlevant son pantalon maladroitement et en jetant son tee-shirt au sol.

\- Gringe, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, à quoi Guillaume répondit seulement par un grognement significatif. J'en mourrai. Je veux que tu sois présent partout en moi. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. » dit-il en plongeant son regard brûlant dans le sien.

Guillaume perdit pied en entendant cette dernière phrase et agrippa les épaules d'Aurélien tout en entrant tout aussi délicatement que la première fois en lui, malgré le feu consumant ses entrailles. Il entendit la respiration saccadée d'Aurélien devenir de plus en plus haletante sous son corps. Bientôt, celle-ci se transforma en gémissements de plus en plus licencieux qui attisa son désir et le transporta au-dessus des voluptés de la luxure. Il poussa un cri particulièrement empreint de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme et entendit, comme un écho, celui d'Aurélien le suivre de près. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, sur le dos, et il sentit bientôt Aurélien à ses côtés. Il passa inconsciemment un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et Aurélien se laissa faire. Il sentit sa tête se caler confortablement contre son torse et ses cheveux le chatouillèrent. Il laissa ses doigts glisser délicatement le long de sa côte et de sa hanche et soupira de bonheur au contact de cette peau si tendre.

« Merci. » il entendit murmuré dans son oreille.

Il se pencha à l'aveuglette vers la voix pour emprisonner sa bouche avec la sienne, puis se replaça dans sa position initiale, continuant de caresser sa peau avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il dans un souffle avant de se sentir emporté par le sommeil.

 

x


	7. Chapter 7

Un mois plus tard, une douce routine s'était installée entre eux. Guillaume avait l'impression qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple et cela le rendait heureux. Ses amis étaient au courant de leur relation et n'avaient aucun problème avec sa toute nouvelle attirance pour les mecs. Il discutait souvent avec eux de ce sujet par ailleurs, bien que cela lui fasse encore bizarre, et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas être attiré par les garçons au bout du compte, mais seulement par Aurélien. C'était inexplicable. Il se sentait toujours attiré par les jolies filles en fait, et se retournait même parfois devant elles, mais jamais il n'allait plus loin qu'un regard. Il avait trop à perdre. Jamais il n'aurait mis sa relation avec Aurélien en danger pour un flirt avec une jolie fille. Des fois, il ne se reconnaissait plus en voyant combien il avait changé. Mais il en était fier. Il avait changé en bien, afin de devenir le meilleur de lui-même, pour Aurélien. Ses potes le chambraient souvent par rapport à cela mais il savait qu'au fond ils comprenaient à quel point cette relation était importante pour lui. Jamais il ne s'était autant investi avec quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas une seule heure de la journée où il ne pensait à lui ou n'avait envie de parler de lui, ce qui faisait rire ses amis qui levaient alors les yeux au ciel.

 

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était les cauchemars qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Souvent Aurélien se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en plein milieu de la nuit. Une fois, Guillaume avait été réveillé par ses pleurs et l'avait réconforté en le prenant dans ses bras. Une autre nuit, il s'était réveillé en sentant des coups dans son estomac et le trouva en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Il l'avait réveillé et comme la dernière fois, l'avait apaisé en le berçant dans ses bras. Encore une autre nuit, il s'était réveillé en l'entendant gémir dans son sommeil et il avait déposé un baiser sur sa tempe ce qui avait eu comme effet de le calmer immédiatement. Mais une autre nuit, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne se réveillait pas toutes les nuits où Aurélien avait un cauchemar. Il s'était réveillé de lui-même, assoiffé et avec l'envie de pisser, et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus dans le lit. Intrigué, il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain d'où la lumière filtrait et l'avait aperçu, les larmes aux yeux, en train de se regarder dans la glace. Jamais il n'avait su qu'il l'avait vu mais depuis cette nuit-là, Guillaume ne dormait plus sur ses deux oreilles. Il était en permanence sur ses gardes car il voulait pouvoir être présent pour lui au cas où il refaisait un cauchemar. Mais certains matins, en observant ses traits tirés et ses yeux fatigués, il comprenait qu'il avait encore passé une nuit blanche à ne pas oser se rendormir de peur que les cauchemars reviennent se glisser dans son esprit. Guillaume lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de le réveiller, qu'il voulait pouvoir être là pour le rassurer, mais Aurélien semblait vouloir lui cacher ses souffrances. Il voulait le protéger sans aucun doute et, bien que Guillaume arrivait à lire sous son masque, il continuait de lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Il lui offrait son plus large sourire et son cœur se serrait en lisant la souffrance dans ses yeux.

 

Malgré les cauchemars, ils étaient heureux. Leurs journées s'écoulaient parfaitement. Guillaume redoutait seulement les nuits et les moments où Aurélien s'endormait et il savait que de son côté c'était pareil. Il se disait qu'Aurélien devait redouter la venue de la nuit car, sous le coup de la fatigue, il était obligé de se livrer au sommeil. Alors inconscient, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir de résistance contre son esprit. Celui-ci le dévorait. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus il voyait à quel point Aurélien semblait fatigué. Il savait qu'il essayait de rester éveillé le plus tard possible, faisant semblant d'être déjà endormi tout contre lui. Il s'endormait souvent à bout de force en se répétant de ne pas céder au sommeil car Aurélien était encore bien éveillé dans ses bras sans rien pouvoir y faire. Cela le rongeait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Absolument rien. Si ça avait été possible, il aurait pris sa douleur pour lui mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors il se disait que le temps finirait bien par effacer cette douleur muette et toujours incompréhensible aux yeux d'Aurélien et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était être présent.

 

x

 

Ce matin-là, Guillaume se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et son regard se posa sur le visage apaisé d'Aurélien, blottit dans ses bras. Il le regarda tendrement en bénissant le ciel de l'avoir laissé tranquille pour cette nuit. Ses traits étaient détendus comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps et un petit sourire venait éclairer son visage. Guillaume ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser tendrement et se maudit presque aussitôt en le voyant se réveiller au contact. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir avec insouciance et rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues... Aurélien ouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large et doux sourire en le voyant.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé... » murmura Guillaume.

Aurélien rit doucement et secoua la tête, un air encore endormi sur le visage.

« C'est pas grave... J'aime beaucoup ce à quoi je me réveille. »

Guillaume sentit une boule de chaleur exploser dans son ventre et s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Aurélien approfondit le baiser en se serrant plus encore contre lui et Guillaume en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Aurélien poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et Guillaume dû se détacher de lui au risque d'exploser. Aurélien vint caler sa tête contre son torse et chuchota après avoir reprit un tant soit peu sa respiration :

« J'aimerai bien me réveiller à ça tous les jours d'ailleurs. »

 

Plus tard dans la journée, Guillaume était sorti rendre visite à ses potes et en l'attendant Aurélien avait décidé de faire un gâteau au lieu de rester à regarder la télévision. Bien sûr, le temps de se décider sur quelle recette de gâteau serait la plus préférable pour faire plaisir à Guillaume celui-ci était déjà de retour. Aurélien fit une moue en regardant le bol rempli d'œufs encore non-fouéttés dans sa main. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et resta concentré sur sa tâche. Il sentit soudain deux bras entourer délicatement sa taille et une bouche venir déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et se retourna lentement pour embrasser Guillaume à son tour.

« Depuis quand tu t'attaches les cheveux, toi ?

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé de faire un gâteau pour l'homme que j'aime, sourit-il. Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'étouffes en avalant un de mes magnifiques cheveux quand même.

\- Ça c'est vrai que tes cheveux sont magnifiques... rit Guillaume en dégageant une mèche récalcitrante de devant ses yeux. Tes cheveux de bonne meuf... »

Aurélien rit devant la stupidité de son amant et celui-ci déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Mais laisser ta nuque ainsi à la vue de tous... c'est beaucoup trop tentant, Orel. »

Aurélien rit de nouveau et le repoussa gentiment :

« Gringe, mon seul objectif de la journée c'est de te faire un gâteau alors s'il-te-plaît ne me distrait pas maintenant. Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas te résister longtemps et je m'en voudrais de ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Orel... T'es si cruel. Mais bon, je suppose que je dois accéder à ta demande. A une seule condition, cependant.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Aurélien en haussant les sourcils.

\- Que tu viennes à l'Embuscade demain soir avec moi. Mes potes veulent te revoir.

\- Ils veulent me revoir ? demanda Aurélien, étonné.

\- Ouais, ils t'ont adoré Orel. Je pense qu'ils veulent apprendre à plus te connaître, tu vois ? Ou peut-être qu'ils en ont juste marre de m'entendre parler de toi et me plaindre quand t'es pas là, rit Guillaume.

\- Quel enfant insupportable tu fais dis moi, sourit tendrement Aurélien. J'accepte ta condition malgré tout. »

Aurélien l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner à son gâteau et Guillaume partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il le regarda un moment, un sourire sur les lèvres, se disant qu'il était putain de chanceux d'avoir trouvé Aurélien. Il avait un air de concentration extrême sur le visage pendant qu'il s'appliquait à respecter toutes les étapes de la recette et Guillaume soupira de bonheur avant de se tourner vers la télévision encore allumée.

 

« Aïe ! »

Guillaume se retourna en entendant le cri de douleur d'Aurélien et se leva d'un bond en le voyant regarder son doigt, comme paralysé. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et en regardant par terre il vit un couteau tombé au sol. Guillaume attrapa sa main et sans réfléchir mit son doigt dégoulinant de sang dans sa bouche. Il sentit Aurélien défaillir contre lui et le rattrapa de justesse :

« Eh Orel, restes avec moi ! »

Il le transporta avec peine jusqu'au canapé et s'éloigna rapidement pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner dans la petite boîte blanche qu'il savait être dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Aurélien était toujours dans la même position, les yeux dans le vide et il fronça les sourcils.

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête lentement en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se forcer à sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

« Je... balbutia-t-il. Je... Non, rien... Tout va bien, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. »

Guillaume le vit tressaillir en sentant la douleur dans son doigt et il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour le soigner. Il enroula un pansement autour de son doigt et lorsqu'il releva la tête il fut surpris par le regard d'Aurélien sur lui. Il avait un air indescriptible sur le visage, entre la confusion, la peur, et le questionnement. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue et il le sentit trembler légèrement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Orel ? »

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant de tenter un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste... eut un petit moment d'inattention. »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu, et le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant qu'Aurélien ne détourne le regard, gêné. Ils mangèrent le gâteau en silence ce soir-là et au moment d'aller se coucher, il sentit Aurélien se tendre lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. Il resta un moment à regarder ses cheveux éparpillés sur les draps et tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et sentit son corps trembler légèrement contre sa poitrine. Il s'endormit dans ce silence et des questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

 

x

 

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla seul, sans son corps collé au sien, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il passa un bras distraitement sur la place d'Aurélien à ses côtés pensant l'y trouver et tourna la tête en s'apercevant que sa place était vide. Il n'était pas à ses côtés. Il s'était déjà levé et c'était la première fois depuis au moins un mois que Guillaume se réveillait seul que ce soit dans ce lit ou bien dans le sien. Il resta un moment paralysé à observer la place vide à ses côtés et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ça faisait un mois et demi que ça n'était pas arrivé, depuis la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble et qu'Aurélien s'était effondré en larmes. Depuis cette fois où il s'était imaginé avec horreur à la place de Julien, allongé sur Aurélien et l'agressant. Il se redressa lentement, les yeux vides et les traits tirés et commença à s'habiller. Il se sentait si fatigué. Fatigué de devoir se battre, d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui taisait et de ne jamais avoir de réponses à ses questions. Qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé hier soir pour qu'Aurélien se sente ainsi et se renferme sur lui-même ? Est-ce-que c'était vraiment ce couteau et cette entaille au doigt qui l'avait autant chamboulé ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure, après tout.

 

Il prit un bol et le remplit de céréales avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, un air renfrogné sur le visage, faisant semblant de s'intéresser au dessin animé actuellement à la télévision. Il avait la flemme de zapper. Il était fatigué de tout. Il n'avait plus aucune énergie, plus aucune envie de se battre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce mode de vie, d'être un jour heureux et le suivant non. Et son bonheur ne dépendait seulement que de celui d'Aurélien. Et de ses sautes d'humeurs. Hier, il avait été tout sourire toute la journée et, seulement quelques heures plus tard, il avait ressemblé à un petit animal blessé de nouveau dans ses bras le soir. Guillaume ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il en voulait à Aurélien mais rien n'était de sa faute. C'était lui la victime dans toute cette histoire. Mais tous ces secrets commençaient à peser trop lourd sur ses épaules et son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à le protéger, à faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux, se sente heureux... Il ne servait à rien. C'était de sa faute de toute façon. Si seulement il n'avait pas hésité ce soir-là. S'il était entré plus tôt dans cette chambre... il aurait peut-être pu l'empêcher... il aurait pu empêcher tout ça.

 

Soudain Aurélien entra dans le salon et Guillaume serra la mâchoire afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il sourit amèrement en son fort intérieur. Il était ridicule. Aurélien n'avait été que sur le petit balcon et il aperçut qu'il tenait une tasse dans ses mains. Il s'était immobilisé en le voyant assis sur le canapé et Guillaume l'ignora en retournant son regard vers la télévision allumée. Il était sorti prendre le petit déjeuner dehors. Il était peut-être ridicule mais une boule fit son apparition dans sa gorge. Jamais auparavant Aurélien ne l'avait pas attendu pour petit-déjeuner. Il lui lança un rapide regard dans lequel il était sûr qu'Aurélien avait pu lire toute sa colère et sa frustration avant de détourner de nouveau le visage. C'était de la surprise et une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il avait lu en retour dans ses yeux. Il entendit Aurélien s'avancer doucement vers le canapé et s'arrêter derrière son épaule, n'osant pas s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête encore plus, refusant de croiser son regard et sentit ses yeux le piquer.

« Guillaume... ? »

Il avait prononcé son prénom comme s'il avait formulé une vraie question et, en effet, il avait comprit ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement. Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? Mais il n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt, si, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer. C'était un trop plein d'émotions, de frustration, de dégoût pour lui-même de se sentir si inutile, de colère contre Aurélien d'agir comme une girouette sur son humeur... alors il ne répondit rien.

« Gringe ? » demanda Aurélien en s'approchant de lui sans bruits. Guillaume ferma les yeux. Qu'il arrête mon dieu. Qu'il arrête de poser des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre lui mais il était à cran et il sentait ses nerfs le lâcher. Il le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés après une nette hésitation et sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? »

A cette question et ce contact, Guillaume se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui, toujours refusant de le regarder.

« Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! » s'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Devant le silence d'Aurélien, il se retourna et le vit le regarder d'un air apeuré et confus en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne crois pas ? continua-t-il toujours en criant laissant sa colère s'évacuer.

\- Qu-quoi ? balbutia Aurélien.

\- Mais arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! Arrêtes de jouer les innocents tout le temps comme ça. J'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression que tu joues au yoyo émotionnel avec moi.

\- Non Guillaume, c'est pas – s'écria Aurélien en se levant et s'approchant précipitamment de lui.

\- C'est pas quoi ? C'est pas de ta faute ? cracha Guillaume en se reculant. C'est pas ton intention ? C'est pas mes problèmes ? Ce sont mes problèmes puisque ça te concerne ! Tu peux pas comprendre ça ? C'est mon problème puisque tu m'évites depuis hier et n'essaie même pas de nier, je le vois bien, je ne suis pas aveugle !

\- Non je... C'est juste que... bégaya Aurélien en se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Arrêtes de pleurer, j'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de me dire que tout ça c'est en partie de ma faute. De me dire que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher si j'avais été plus rapide. Je peux pas..., se calma-t-il en comprenant cequ'il venait de dire. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas... Je suis trop fatigué. Je dois... bégaya-t-il en regardant autour de lui dans un état second. Je dois partir... dit-il en attrapant sa veste sur la chaise du salon et en enfilant ses baskets.

\- Guillaume... supplia Aurélien en essayant de le rattraper.

\- Non Orel, je peux pas, cria-t-il en se retournant soudain vers lui. Je vais exploser, tu comprends ? Mon cerveau va exploser. J'en peux plus de tous ces secrets. C'est trop lourd pour moi. J'ai besoin... de temps. »

Guillaume sortit limite en courant de l'appartement, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Aurélien paralysé derrière lui. Celui-ci glissa au sol, ses forces l'abandonnant soudain, pleurant de douleur. Il entoura son ventre de ses bras en poussant un cri de douleur et sa tête cogna violemment le sol avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

« Guillaume... »

 

x


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Aurélien. Il avait éteint son portable et ne l'avait pas rallumé depuis. Il se sentait coupable, bien sûr. Mais c'était une question de survie. Il s'était enfermé chez lui et n'en était pas sorti depuis une semaine. Il n'était pas allé à l'Embuscade la semaine dernière et il savait qu'il avait dû recevoir une tonne de messages de ses potes. Ils allaient le détruire. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas venus chez lui pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Guillaume avait honte. Il avait laissé Aurélien seul, chez lui, après lui avoir crié dessus comme la merde qu'il était. Comme un monstre. Il ne valait pas mieux que Julien en fait. Julien l'avait détruit mentalement autant que physiquement en l'agressant sexuellement et lui, l'avait abandonné à son sort par la suite. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il agrippa ses draps, les traits déformés par la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait l'impression de crier le visage enfoncé sous l'eau, comme s'il était en train de se noyer. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il pleurait tellement que ses sanglots bloquaient sa respiration dans sa poitrine et il eut tout le mal du monde à calmer son battement de cœur erratique. Petit à petit, celui-ci reprit une vitesse normale et Guillaume s'endormit, exténué.

 

Il fut réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par des coups violents contre sa porte d'entrée et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser que ces coups n'étaient pas dans son rêve mais dans la vraie vie. Il se leva avec peine et se traîna, encore endormi, jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il ouvrit et fut surpris de se retrouver face à un Claude à la fois énervé et paniqué, entouré de Skread, Ablaye et Bouteille, dans le même état.

« Deuklo ?

\- Putain mec ! C'est quoi ton blème ! lui cracha-t-il à la figure en agrippant ses bras.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? bégaya Guillaume.

\- D'Orel. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour avoir le numéro de Julien.

\- Quoi ?! cria Guillaume, soudain paniqué.

\- Il m'a dit que tu lui avais crié dessus il y a une semaine, en t'enfuyant de chez lui et que tu n'étais toujours pas revenu. Il pleurait Guillaume, merde ! Il disait que tout était de sa faute, que si tu allais si mal c'était à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là à la fête. Il répétait qu'il pouvait pas laisser cette histoire vous séparer, surtout sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait et que la seule façon pour que tu reviennes c'était de se souvenir.

\- Non, non, ne me dis pas que tu lui as tout raconté ? cria Guillaume en empoignant Claude par le col, le poussant violemment contre la porte.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva Claude en se dégageant. Mais ton p'tit gars là, il est pas con lui. Et crois-moi que s'il veut trouver ce Julien, il va le trouver. S'il n'a rien fait jusque là c'est parce qu'il te faisait confiance quand tu lui disais que tu t'occupais de tout et que tout irait bien. Mais après la crise que tu lui as fait et, apparemment, les dizaines de textos auxquels tu n'as pas répondu, crois-moi qu'il va tout faire pour apprendre la vérité.

\- Non, c'est pas possible. Il ne faut pas, dit Guillaume en marchant dans la pièce comme un lion dans une cage. Ça va le détruire les gars ! cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Déjà qu'il est pas bien solide.

\- Je pense qu'Orel est plus fort que ce que tu crois Guillaume, dit Skread en s'avançant vers lui pour le calmer.

\- Ouais et vu ce qu'il a dit à Deuklo, j'pense qu'il s'en doute déjà... rajouta Bouteille.

\- Comment ça... ? murmura Guillaume à travers ses larmes, à bout de force.

\- Il a dit qu'il était pas sûr mais qu'il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé, expliqua Claude. Il m'a dit qu'entre les cauchemars et les maux de crane ou encore les images qui lui étaient revenus en tête il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre réponse possible. Il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il pensait qu'était arrivé par contre.

\- Putain mais quel con je fais ! Il le sait depuis autant de temps tu crois ? Et je ne me suis aperçu de rien ? s'écria Guillaume les yeux écarquillés, se tirant les cheveux de colère.

\- Putain mais merde Gringo ! Regarde tes putains de messages et appelle-le ! » s'énerva Ablaye en faisant irruption devant lui.

Guillaume cligna des yeux. Il avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre à se morfondre sur son sort. C'était trop tard pour ça maintenant. Il se rua vers son téléphone et l'alluma, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Quand il s'alluma, tous les messages d'Aurélien arrivèrent en même temps et il appuya sur son contact pour les afficher.

 

« Guillaume, je suis désolé »

« Reviens s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je te raconterai tout je te promet. »

« C'est juste que j'ai recommencé à me rappeler de certaines choses... »

« ...que j'aurai préféré oublié. Comme des images, des flash-backs... »

« Ce couteau était juste le dernier rempart. Je veux dire... la douleur qu'il m'a fait ressentir... »

« ...je sais pas comment t'expliquer... »

« Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? »

« Guillaume, réponds. »

« Je m'inquiète. »

« Est-ce-que je te dégoûtes ? »

« Je comprend. »

« Je me dégoûte aussi. »

 

Guillaume sentit une larme couler sur sa joue en lisant ce dernier message. Envoyé il y a trois jours. Puis, un dernier message arriva. 15h.

 

« Je vais voir Julien. Je veux savoir la vérité. »

 

Il appela le téléphone d'Aurélien. Il ne répondit pas.

 

x

 

Aurélien rentra le cœur battant dans le bar. Il était à l'Embuscade. Le seul bar qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand Julien lui avait demandé où ils pourraient se retrouver. Le bar de Guillaume. S'il faisait ça, c'était pour lui. J'en peux plus de tous ces secrets. C'est trop lourd pour moi. Il eut une boule au ventre en pensant à ces mots. Guillaume était à bout, il était épuisé de veiller sur lui, et il l'avait repoussé. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le soutenir et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouver à faire, c'était de le repousser. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il allait si mal, toujours en train de se plaindre de sa petite personne, à essayer de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs oubliés, et maintenant il était parti. Il était tout seul.

 

Il pensait avoir gardé assez de choses pour lui pour le préserver, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète trop. Mais apparemment, pas assez. Il repensa à tous ces cauchemars où il se faisait violenter par une personne sans visage et frissonna. Il se réveillait toujours avant de pouvoir voir le visage de la personne et au fur et à mesure des cauchemars, il avait comprit que ça n'en était pas vraiment. C'était des souvenirs refoulés par son inconscient. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas été le plus horrible. Dans ceux-ci, tout ce qui l'entourait était assez flou. Rien n'était net, comme s'il regardait la scène tout en étant bourré. Il se voyait crier, pleurer, et se retenir aux draps du lit sur lequel il était allongé mais il ne pouvait rien entendre. Comme dans un film de cinéma muet. Il se voyait repousser une personne qui essayait de s'allonger sur lui et qui lui enlevait son pantalon pour le pénétrer alors qu'il était sûrement à demi-inconscient. Mais il n'avait jamais vu son visage et ça le rendait fou. Mais les cauchemars n'avaient pas été le pire.

 

Après les cauchemars étaient venus les moments d'absences. Dans ces moments, son cerveau se déconnectait et lui lançait des images comme des décharges électriques. Des flash-backs en somme, qui ne duraient jamais plus de cinq secondes. Mais qui étaient tellement douloureux. Et tellement bruyant. Ils lui vrillaient le cerveau. Un cri, un rire, une main qui le poussait contre un lit violemment, une claque... Chacun de ces souvenirs ne durait que quelques secondes mais une fois rappelés, ils rejouaient en boucle dans son esprit à tout heure de la nuit et du jour. Et jamais, jamais, il n'avait pu voir le visage de son agresseur. Comme si la dernière barrière refusait de s'écrouler.

 

Et puis était venu l'accident avec le couteau. Guillaume n'avait rien comprit. Et il n'avait rien pu lui expliquer. Parce qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié de ce qu'il avait vu. Et ressenti. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il s'était coupé dans un moment d'inattention et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti... ce n'était pas seulement la douleur d'une simple coupure. Il s'était rappelé de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était pas seulement des images un peu floues, des cris ou un rire, mais une putain de sensation cette fois. Comme s'il brûlait entièrement de l'intérieur, comme si on lui tordait les entrailles. C'était une douleur incommensurable qui lui fit perdre pied dès la première seconde. Et Guillaume s'était jeté sur lui pour lui venir en aide. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il avait ressenti cette douleur en même temps que son cerveau lui avait envoyé une image de Guillaume se précipitant sur lui alors qu'il était encore allongé sur ce lit, en pleurs. Et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de cette information. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Guillaume était celui qui lui avait fait ça parce qu'il le connaissait... n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il n'aurait pu être capable de faire une chose pareil. C'était horrible de dire ça... mais il doutait cependant. Son visage était le seul et unique visage que son cerveau lui avait projeté de ce moment-là. C'est pour ça qu'il avait inconsciemment et malgré toute sa volonté repoussé Guillaume. Il avait eu peur de lui, peur de s'être trompé sur son compte, et son corps avec ces nouvelles informations avait eut peur qu'il l'approche dans le lit quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

 

Et puis, il y avait Julien. Pourquoi Guillaume refusait-il qu'il le revoit ? Pourquoi le tenait-il aussi éloigné de lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il battu avec lui ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'était dit depuis le début et au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient que c'était lui son violeur. Et que c'était pour ça que Guillaume l'avait supplié de ne pas chercher à le revoir, pour le protéger. Mais maintenant il n'en était plus très sûr car jamais il n'avait vu son visage dans ses souvenirs retrouvés. Il doutait et ça le tuait. Il doutait de Guillaume alors que tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le premier jour c'était lui faire confiance. Guillaume n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que gentil et attentionné avec lui, ne l'avait jamais forcé, avait toujours cherché son confort avant tout, avait toujours été doux avec lui... Il lui avait fait rencontrer ses amis alors que lui-même n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il lui avait tant apporté. Alors il décida de lui faire confiance une dernière fois.

 

« Je suis à l'Embuscade. »

 

x 

 

Aurélien envoya le message à Guillaume et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il avança dans le bar, regardant de tout côté, avec un air incertain. Il ne se rappelait vraiment plus du visage de Julien. Comment était-il censé le trouver s'il était déjà là ? Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus du comptoir en face de lui. 16h12. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à 16h15. Peut-être était-il en avance ?

« Aurélien ! »

Il se figea et se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir lui faisait signe à quelques pas de là. Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs et de grands yeux sombres. Aurélien s'avança vers lui, après une nette hésitation et avant qu'il ne put avancer la main pour serrer celle de Julien, celui-ci se leva et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Aurélien se figea à ce contact mais aucun souvenir ne vint l'attaquer. Julien se rassit et lui sourit.

« Ben alors, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu !

\- Euh... ouais sûrement...

\- Ça fait quoi ? Depuis la fête chez moi ? C'était quand ? Deux mois, trois mois ? fit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

\- Euh... je pense ouais... mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Julien... »

La serveuse vint l'interrompre à ce moment-là et Aurélien commanda une bière. Quand elle leur tourna le dos, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

« En parlant de la fête... je ne me souviens de rien pour dire la vérité.

\- De rien ? Vraiment ? demanda Julien, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un air faussement désolé.

\- Non, vraiment de rien..., répéta Aurélien en se forçant à soutenir son regard.

\- Même pas de quand... on s'est embrassés ? demanda Julien, continuant de sourire.

\- Non, rougit Aurélien en sentant son pouls s'accélérer. Je ne sais pas...

\- On était au salon avec tout le monde. Il y avait ce grand dadet de Guillaume et ses amis en face de nous, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda-t-il de nouveau en plissant les yeux.

\- Guillaume ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il était en kiffe sur toi. Depuis le début de la soirée, dit-il après une hésitation. Si tu savais comment il te regardait. Ça en était presque malsain.

\- Je..., mais..., bégaya Aurélien, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il était sûrement en train de lui mentir pour le monter contre Guillaume. Mais comment il pourrait être au courant pour eux deux ?

\- Je t'assure. Tu sortais avec moi Aurel. Et ce mec, là, il te regardait comme si tu étais un bout de viande.

\- Je... je pense pas que ça soit vrai..., déglutit Aurélien en frissonnant au surnom et essayant de lutter contre son esprit qui semblait prêt à culpabiliser Guillaume et à croire Julien.

\- Aurel... Je ne me suis éloigné que dix minutes en tout et pour tout. Et quand je suis revenu, tu avais disparu. Et lui aussi. Ce mec là, il a une réputation. Celle de baiser tout ce qui bouge. Je t'ai revu un peu moins d'une heure après, complètement torché dans ses bras, ok ? appuya-t-il pour essayer de le convaincre. Il te portait à moitié et je vous ai pas revu de la soirée. Donc je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite... mais je pense pas qu'il faut avoir fait polytechnique pour comprendre.

\- Non, je ne pense pas...

\- Aurel ! s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. J'ai revu ce mec deux semaines après la fête seulement et il m'a sauté dessus sans aucune raison. Il a voulu se battre avec moi. Peut-être parce que je savais tout et qu'il avait peur que tu l'apprennes ? Je suis sûr que si tu es là maintenant c'est pour savoir la vérité sur ce salaud. Tu es encore avec lui ?

\- Comment tu sais qu'on est ensemble ? déglutit péniblement Aurélien, essayant de rattraper les idées de son cerveau lui disant qu'en rajoutant les parties de Julien l'histoire collait à merveille.

\- Un ami à moi vous a vu et me l'a dit tout simplement, dit Julien calmement. Ce mec est dangereux. Et apparemment, il est aussi manipulateur. Tu devrais te méfier, Aurel.

\- Je... je dois aller aux toilettes, excuse-moi. » dit Aurélien en se levant précipitamment et en se dirigeant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers les toilettes.

 

Une fois dedans, il s'arrêta devant les lavabos et se regarda dans la glace. Il sentait monter une crise d'angoisse en lui et les larmes commencèrent à couler librement le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire de Julien soit vraie. Mais son esprit lui criait que c'était la vérité. Il sortit son portable et à travers ses larmes il vit que Guillaume avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois dans les dix dernières minutes. Il appuya sur son contact, priant pour qu'il réponde.

 

x

 

Guillaume était en train de courir lorsque son portable se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'arrêta, haletant et à bout de souffle. Il avait vu le message d'Aurélien le prévenant du lieu où il se trouvait dix minutes plus tôt à peine et était parti en criant seulement le nom du bar à ses potes pour qu'ils sachent où il allait. Il était paniqué à la seule idée d'Aurélien se retrouvant seul avec ce salaud. Il avait peur pour lui. Il avait essayé de l'appeler pour lui dire de se casser de là au moins trois fois mais il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. Il priait pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé et pour arriver à temps lorsque son portable s'était mit à sonner.

« Orel ! cria-t-il d'une voix aussi essoufflée que paniquée, se tenant les côtes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Guillaume...

\- Orel, t'es où ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler trois fois ! s'énerva-t-il dû à la panique. De plus, il avait entendu à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dis moi que t'es encore à l'Embuscade. Je suis en train d'arriver là, dit-il en se remettant à courir.

\- Guillaume, j'ai peur, l'entendit-il pleurer à l'autre bout du fil et son cœur s'accélérera. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou pas... Mais... viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît. Je suis désolé pour tout. Tout est de ma faute...

\- Orel, je t'en prie, tais-toi. Je t'entend là, il faut que tu te calmes. Je sais que ton cœur bat trop vite alors calme-toi ou tu vas t'évanouir, dit Guillaume en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Et je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas te perdre. Il faut que tu restes à l'autre bout du fil, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix pour savoir que t'es encore là... Dis-moi où tu es. »

 

« Aux toilettes, je suis aux toilettes » dit Aurélien entre deux sanglots, en se tenant au lavabo. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer mais sa respiration restait toujours aussi erratique dans sa poitrine. La voix de Guillaume avait le don de l'apaiser d'habitude mais cette fois, elle était aussi paniquée que la sienne et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la glace il aperçut Julien derrière lui qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais. Il se retourna d'un bond, en sursautant. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui dangereusement et Aurélien entendit Guillaume l'appeler à l'autre bout du fil. Julien attrapa son portable et mit le haut-parleur avant de le poser sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Aurélien...voyons. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire quand je te dis que Guillaume est celui qui t'a fait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a fait ? demanda Aurélien en tremblant, rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle ? »

Aurélien se recula, terrorisé, mais son dos vint buter contre le lavabo. Il entendait Guillaume à l'autre bout du fil qui l'appelait encore, d'une voix de plus en plus paniquée. Il savait qu'il entendait tout, Julien avait fait exprès de le mettre en haut-parleur.

« Non, arrêtes, murmura-t-il.

\- Aurélien... tu as le droit de te souvenir de tout, non ? Je vais t'aider à ça, t'inquiètes pas, sourit-il machiavéliquement en s'avançant de plus en plus près de lui.

\- Julien, tu me fais peur. Ne m'approches pas... » supplia Aurélien essayant de se dégager mais Julien vint coller son corps au sien avant qu'il n'arrive à s'échapper et il se sentit suffoquer.

A ses côtés, il entendit la voix de Guillaume rugir à travers le téléphone.

« Ne le touches pas, Julien ! Je te préviens !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me le faire regretter ? Je vais payer ? Je t'attend espèce de lâche, cria Julien pour qu'il l'entende sans avoir à prendre le téléphone dans ses mains.

\- Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te traquerai à vie. »

Julien rit et attrapa Aurélien par la taille.

« Lâche-moi... Je t'en prie... » supplia Aurélien en pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était complètement paralysé par la peur. Il se demanda si la dernière fois ça s'était passé pareil. Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait trop bu ? Qu'il l'avait fait trop boire ? Il s'en voulait. Jamais il n'aurait dû chercher à le voir, à comprendre. C'était débile.

« Trop tard... » rit Julien en envoyant valser le téléphone à travers la pièce coupant tout contact avec Guillaume.

« Lâche-moi, tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Je m'en fous complètement Aurélien. Tu crois que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois aussi ? »

Aurélien sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il ne pouvait pas revivre cet enfer. Même sans la totalité de ses souvenirs il imaginait ce qu'il avait dû vivre et il refusait de se laisser avoir une seconde fois par le même salaud.

« Dégages, je t'ai dit ! » cria-t-il en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, reprenant le contrôle sur son corps dans un ultime effort.

Julien le regarda, surpris, et sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? On va voir qui est le plus fort des deux mais je crois qu'on sait très bien toi et moi qui c'est ! » dit-il en se précipitant sur lui et le repoussant contre le lavabo. Aurélien accusa le coup et Julien le poussa encore une fois, cette fois contre le mur des toilettes contre lequel sa tête se cogna et il perdit connaissance une demie-seconde avant de se réveiller en sentant Julien s'accroupir devant lui et le prendre pas la gorge.

« Maintenant tu vas te la fermer, Aurel. T'es nul, tu sers à rien, à part à ça.

\- C'est pas vrai..., parvint à dire Aurélien tout en essayant de respirer.

\- Si, tu sais que je dis la vérité. Pour quoi d'autre Guillaume serait avec toi, à ton avis ? Tu sais très bien comme moi que c'est un homme à femmes.

\- Il a changé..., dit Aurélien entre deux sanglots, luttant pour ne pas étouffer.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire ça.

\- Arrêtes... de mentir... Julien. Ça ne... sert à rien...

\- Ta gueule. T'as jamais eu d'amis. Tu comprends pourquoi maintenant ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur ses hanches.

\- J'arrive plus... à respirer... Julien. Lâche-moi... S'il-te-plaît...

\- Ferme-là et laisse-moi faire maintenant. » dit-il en enlevant ses mains de son cou.

Aurélien respira enfin mais Julien plaqua une main sur sa bouche et glissa l'autre sous la fabrique de son pantalon. Aurélien gémit de douleur. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme l'autre fois mais il était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il se sentait comme paralysé et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration avec la main de Julien sur sa bouche. De plus, son corps était plaqué contre le mur à cause du sien et il se sentait suffoquer. Une sensation d'oppression le submergea et il se sentit perdre pied.

 

Quand soudain ce poids disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et lorsque l'oxygène revint à lui ses yeux se posèrent sur Guillaume. Ou plutôt sur son dos. Il était en train de fracasser Julien contre le sol. Il était venu. Et cette fois, il se souvenait. C'était lui aussi la dernière fois qui était entré dans la chambre pour arrêter son calvaire. Encore une fois, il était venu le sauver. Il sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux et soudain, il sentit une main sur son bras.

« On est là, p'tite tête. Tout va bien se passer maintenant qu'on est là. Tout va bien. »

Il reconnut Claude à travers ses larmes et aperçut trois formes indistinctes à ses côtés et supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Ablaye, Skread et Bouteille. Il essaya de sourire à travers ses larmes pour montrer à quel point il était soulagé de les voir eux aussi mais tout ce qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut un long sanglot et Claude le prit dans ses bras pour le porter et l'éloigner de la pièce.

 

Quelques minutes – ou plusieurs heures – plus tard, il n'avait plus la notion du temps, le visage inquiet de Guillaume se dessina devant ses yeux. Celui-ci prit son visage dans ses mains pour inspecter ses blessures et il vit, avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il était en train de pleurer.

« Non,Guillaume..., dit-il en essuyant une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Tais-toi Orel, bien sûr que je suis mort d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, bordel. C'est à moi de m'excuser, pas à toi.

\- Si, j'ai été idiot. »

Il sentit un baiser sur sa tempe et s'évanouit, à bout de force, dans les bras de Guillaume.

 

x

 

Guillaume était assis sur le lit d'hôpital, serrant Aurélien dans ses bras. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais il s'en foutait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais. Il le serrait tellement fort qu'il se demandait même s'il ne l'empêchait pas de respirer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Il voulait le savoir en sécurité dans ses bras, ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Une colère sourde contre lui-même monta en lui. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi ? Il s'était sentit rejeté lorsqu' Aurélien avait instauré cette semie-distance entre eux et s'était soudain senti si inutile. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider si il le repoussait. Il avait eut l'impression qu'il le dégoûtait mais aussi qu'il le terrorisait et ce changement soudain de réaction de sa part avait été trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour le protéger et avait préféré fuir, et voilà où tout cela les avait mené. A une autre confrontation avec Julien.

 

Guillaume passa une main distraitement dans les cheveux d'Aurélien pour dégager ses yeux. Claude s'était chargé de lui pendant qu'il se battait avec Julien. Il était devenu comme fou. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide la première fois et la deuxième fois... il ne savait pas. Il espérait que oui. Claude avait emmené Aurélien dehors en le portant alors qu'Ablaye et Skread essayait de le calmer et de le forcer à arrêter de taper Julien. Si ses potes n'avaient pas été là, il ne sait pas ce qui ce serait passé. Il était sorti dans un état second, poussé par Ablaye alors que Skread appelait la police et les urgences. Claude était assis sur les marches menant au bar, tenant Aurélien contre lui et avait déposé son pull sur ses épaules pour le protéger du froid. Lorsque Guillaume était arrivé devant lui, Claude l'avait regardé avec un air dur en lui montrant du menton Aurélien à ses côtés. Guillaume s'était alors agenouillé devant lui, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues, et l'avait secoué doucement pour le réveiller.Aurélien avait ouvert les yeux et alors il avait prit son visage dans ses mains afin d'inspecter ses blessures. Il l'avait vu se figer en voyant qu'il pleurait et bientôt sa main était sur sa joue, pour écraser une larme roulant sur celle-ci. Ses doigts étaient si doux contre sa peau. Même dans cette situation, Aurélien était inquiet pour lui et s'excusait. Ça le rendait fou qu'il lui demande pardon comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, comme si ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. Il se rappelait son baiser sur sa tempe et qu'Aurélien s'était évanouit dans ses bras, exténué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Une seconde fois.

 

L'ambulance était arrivée et les ambulanciers lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir s'il le souhaitait. De toute façon, il ne les aurait pas laissé emmener Aurélien sans lui. Sans jamais quitter sa main, il s'était tourné vers ses potes et ceux-ci lui avaient fait un signe de la tête signifiant qu'ils s'occupaient de Julien et de la police. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des amis comme eux.

 

Il sentit un léger mouvement contre son torse, le sortant de sa rêverie, et resserra son étreinte contre la taille d'Aurélien. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa légèrement avant de comprendre qu'une force le retenait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Guillaume, qui le scrutait, et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Guillaume... »

En entendant sa voix, Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes retenues un peu plus tôt. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, encore. Il s'en voulait.

« Orel... mon dieu, tu es vivant. » murmura-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

Il sentit Aurélien se raidir un instant avant de placer sa main sur sa taille et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait aussi peur, Gringe... je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

\- C'est de ma faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

\- Arrêtes de dire que c'est de ta faute, Gringe, dit Aurélien en le repoussant délicatement pour pouvoir le regarder. Si je ne t'avais pas rejeté... je te dois des excuses... laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? »

Guillaume hocha doucement la tête et Aurélien passa ses doigts sur sa joue pour en sécher quelques larmes de nouveau.

« Depuis ces cauchemars... je savais que quelqu'un m'avait agressé à la fête de Julien. Au fil des nuits mon inconscient m'a envoyé des messages, des souvenirs. Et plus les jours passaient et plus j'arrivais à reconstituer l'histoire, la... scène. Ça me terrifiait parce que les images que mon inconscient m'envoyaient...elles étaient horribles. Je voulais en savoir plus mais en même temps j'en avais peur. Et puis, j'ai vu que ça te terrifiait aussi. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être au courant et comment te protéger, te faire croire que tout allait bien pour ne pas t'inquiéter plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. J'avais peur de te dégoûter, que tu finisses par penser que finalement je ne méritais ni ton amour ni ton temps. Et je l'ai pensé. Je le pense... dit Aurélien, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Orel... dit Guillaume en serrant sa main.

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas fini, reprit Aurélien en secouant la tête. Ce jour là, je n'avais pas eu de cauchemars et je m'étais réveillé dans tes bras, et ça m'avait fait pensé aux premiers jours qu'on avait passé ensemble, lorsque je ne me rappelais encore de rien. J'étais tellement heureux, Guillaume. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour te prouver que je t'aimais et que tu étais important pour moi alors j'ai commencé à faire un gâteau... et tu m'as interrompu... et j'avais envie de toi bien sûr mais enfin... c'est pas le sujet, rougit Aurélien. Je me suis coupé et au lieu de sentir la douleur d'une entaille dans mon doigt, j'ai senti une douleur dans mon corps entier. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Comme si la douleur de ce soir-là... quand mon agresseur m'a... pénétré... c'est comme si je la ressentais d'un seul coup.

\- Orel... dit Guillaume, les larmes aux yeux, caressant doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

\- Attends, dit Aurélien en secouant la tête. Je sais que c'est dur mais je dois te le dire. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher, Guillaume. C'est à cause de ça que tu es parti. En partie, murmura-t-il en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. J'ai vraiment eu mal à ce moment-là. J'avais l'impression que mes entrailles prenaient feu et que quelqu'un s'amusait à me déchirer de l'intérieur. Tu t'es précipité sur moi et, une fois dans tes bras, je me suis autorisé à lâcher prise. Guillaume, quand tu m'as laissé sur le canapé, pour aller chercher la boîte à pharmacie... je... mon cerveau... bégaya-t-il en cherchant ses mots, se triturant les mains, les larmes commençant à couler malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Mon cerveau m'a montré le moment où tu t'es précipité sur moi pour me venir en aide ce soir-là. Mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était pour ça que tu me sautais dessus. J'ai cru que...

\- Orel... qu'est-ce-que tu as cru ? demanda Guillaume en se reculant légèrement sur le lit, un air effaré sur le visage.

\- Je... Je... Je suis désolé. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu croire ça... reprit Aurélien en agrippant les draps du lit sous lui.

\- Tu as cru que... je t'avais violé ? »

 

Aurélien se mit à trembler et entoura son corps de ses bras.

« Orel... je...

\- Je suis désolé, mon cœur me criait que c'était faux et mon esprit me rejouait la scène en boucle. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

\- Je ne t'ai pas violé, dit Guillaume d'une voix blanche.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais mon cerveau m'a mit le doute. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que peut-être c'était vrai, que peut-être tu te moquais de moi depuis le début... Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour me convaincre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à l'histoire, mon corps t'a repoussé sans que je le veuille. Pour la première fois, je me suis senti suffoquer dans tes bras et j'étais terrorisé du contact entre nos deux corps.

\- Orel... jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça... dit Guillaume en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je sais, je sais. Il n'importe que mon esprit croyait autrement et que je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit. Dès que j'ai senti que tu t'étais endormi, je me suis littéralement échappé du lit. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue et je me rappelle avoir mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de te réveiller avec mes pleurs. Je suis resté là peut-être une heure à te regarder dormir et en me répétant que tout ça c'était faux et que j'avais promis de te faire confiance. Je me suis traîné jusqu'au canapé lorsque j'ai senti que j'allais tomber de fatigue et je me suis réveillé seulement quelques heures plus tard avec l'aube. Je me suis levé pour me faire du thé et je l'ai bu sur le petit balcon. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire pour la suite, je pensais à toi, au fait que je ne pouvais pas t'infliger une nouvelle déception, au fait que je ne devais pas croire ce que je pensais être vrai sans en être tout à fait convaincu... Alors j'ai décidé de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé et de me glisser sous les draps, tout contre toi pour pas que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Mais... commença Guillaume, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais tu étais déjà levé quand je suis rentré, continua Aurélien. Tu refusais de croiser mon regard, ou même de me regarder, et ça m'a fait tellement mal. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'en voulais, que tu me détestais ou encore que je te dégoûtais. Je me suis dit que c'était pas étonnant vu que tu étais au courant de ce qui s'était passé à cette soirée. Et puis j'ai comprit que tu le savais depuis longtemps et que c'était de ça que tu cherchais à me protéger depuis le début. Tu m'as dit que tu n'en pouvais plus de tous ces secrets, que c'était trop lourd pour toi à porter seul et j'avais envie de te crier que j'étais au courant, que tu n'avais plus de secrets à garder mais la peur me paralysait. Tu es parti... tu t'es enfuit... et toutes mes forces m'ont abandonné.

\- Orel, arrêtes... supplia Guillaume.

\- Non, il faut que tu saches. Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as gardé toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance, pour toi pendant tant de mois. C'est tout à fait normal que tu t'aies senti suffoquer alors même que je te repoussais. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ça t'affectait. Je voulais tout garder pour moi pour te préserver sans penser que peut-être ça te soulagerait de savoir que j'étais au courant. Que je m'en rappelais. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais cette peur là, dit-il en plaquant une main contre son estomac, elle m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. De toujours avoir à me protéger de moi-même ça t'a épuisé Guillaume et j'aurai dû prendre soin de toi. Ça ne devrait pas être toujours dans un seul sens.

\- Orel, tu as pris soin de moi, murmura Guillaume en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Non... ou alors, pas assez. Je suis resté des jours à me demander si je devais t'envoyer un message ou attendre que ça vienne de toi. Tu m'avais demandé du temps après tout. Mais je m'inquiétais alors je t'ai envoyé un message pour m'excuser. Je t'ai envoyé d'autres messages par la suite mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. J'ai senti un grand vide en moi, j'avais peur de ne plus jamais te parler, plus jamais te voir. Et je me suis dit qu'autant tenter le tout pour le tout, je devais parler à Julien. Je savais que tu me cachais la vérité sur lui depuis le début et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le rencontre. J'avais le sentiment que c'était lui qui m'avait violé même si je n'avais jamais vu son visage dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis dit qu'il allait essayer de me mentir si c'était bien lui mais je devais tenter. Je l'ai contacté sur Facebook et on s'est rejoint à l'Embuscade. Bien sûr, il m'a menti dès le début. Il m'a raconté que tu avais une mauvaise réputation et que tu m'avais tourné autour toute la soirée chez lui.

\- Attends, il t'a fait croire que c'était moi... ?

\- Oui, il a inventé toute une histoire, m'a dit que tu étais un mec dangereux et manipulateur, et ça m'a tellement mis mal à l'aise que je suis partit aux toilettes. Je savais plus quoi penser. Je te faisais confiance de toute mon âme et de l'autre côté l'histoire de Julien complétait mes souvenirs... Alors j'ai laissé tomber et je t'ai appelé. Je m'en foutais de la vérité tant que tu venais me chercher. Je voulais être près de toi. Et j'avais tellement peur. Quand je l'ai vu dans le miroir derrière moi, j'ai compris qu'il avait menti et que je n'aurai jamais dû chercher à le revoir. Il m'a sauté dessus et..., raconta Aurélien des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Et il a recommencé. Je sais, Orel.

\- J'étais paralysé. Je cherchais à m'enfuir mais c'était impossible Guillaume, expliqua-t-il en pleurant.

\- Il ne t'approchera plus jamais, fais-moi confiance, dit Guillaume en le prenant dans ses bras. Les gars vont s'assurer qu'il finisse derrière les barreaux je te promet. Et moi, plus jamais je ne te quitterai. »

Aurélien agrippa son tee-shirt et poussa un long sanglot empreint de douleur. Guillaume passa une main dans son dos et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait seul. Maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, il ne restait plus qu'à se reconstruire et à être présent à chaque étape pour Aurélien.

 

x


End file.
